This Year's Love
by fernnu
Summary: When Raven almost dies at the hands of a dream, she lies in intensive care. Can bb save her? How can he? Trigon finally comes to inherit his daughter's power and the TT must face him wo bb or rae R&R-summary sux.
1. Destiny

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 1: Destiny

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the teen titans? Didn't think so….**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ok so hi…..I'm Fernnu. No my name does not mean a plant. Anyways, I am a fairly new writer and this is my first TT fic so be gentle…. If you would like to leave flames, then be my guest... So here we go. The title is after a song by David Gray. It's actually a really nice one, u should illegally download it no—I mean you should go buy the cd…….

For all my _Sins Revealed _fans worry not, the fic shall continue, along with my stay on Thanks for those of you who had concern. I shall update sooner than later…

If Trigon seems a little too….demonic, then all I can say is that…..he's a demon.

Here you go…_This Year's Love_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_NO!" _

_She screamed into the cold night air. The darkly clad girl stood poised; shrinking back at the horrible sight before her. A piercing scream emitted from her tight lips as the figure moved ever closer. Casting her hands forward in an attempt to stop the figure's constant approach, the girl's tries were in vain as the power that should've emitted out from her outstretched hands failed to acknowledge her calling upon them. Sinisterly, the figure laughed harshly, his features covered in the darkest veiling of the moon lit shadows of the night. Backing away, her hands clasped together at her chest, the amethyst –eyed beauty found herself against a harsh and cold wall. Trying futilely for her powers to aide her, the figure released a powerful surge of energy from behind his cloaked figure. Hitting her squarely, the girl was knocked off her feet and onto the icy floor. Now on her hands and knees, she looked up into the four slanted, yellow eyes that glared malevolently as the figure revealed his face from behind his cloak._

"_**NOW you see daughter…..there is no escape. You had your chances to join me; to join my lieges of demons and warriors. Now you shall realize your greatest mistake was to ever involve yourself with those that would make you weak, pitiful daughter. You have embraced such a weakness as an escape from my grasp, but; alas, YOU HAVE FAILED. And now….daughter, you shall be punished."**_

_Unsheathing a hand from the darkness, his skin glowing a blood-red crimson, five claws detracted from his hand; one from each long, spindly finger. Raising the twisted, claw-like hand above his head, the figure, her father……mocked her one final time._

"**_Ahh, my dearest Raven! Where are those friends now? Where ARE your friends? Did you think that they could ever save you? Did you think that allying yourself with pitiful mortal CHILDREN would ever save you from your DESTINY? My child….my weak, disgraceful child, may this be your final warning lesson. When I call upon you to aide in my bidding, YOU SHALL DO AS I COMMAND OR ELSE I, ONCE AGAIN, SHALL ANIHLAITE ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR! The friends you love will be tortured, raped and killed in the worst way possible, my dearest Raven. They shall become nothing more than memories to fill the nightmares that will help in your torment, should you fail me. They shall be like the rest….their deaths, their blood, their anguish…..all on your hands. ALL….YOUR…….FAULT!"_**

_With that, Trigon swiped his claws forcefully, down, over Raven's face; slicing into her warm, porcelain-grey skin. His other hand unsheathed as well, he began to slice and cut through Raven's delicate skin. Slashing deeply into her pale skin, Raven desperately tried to shield herself from the blows, but to no avail. She screamed helplessly, in terror, pain, agony and the all-encompassing fear of the torturing demon that had spawned her anguished existence. As the pain seeped into every part of her consciousness, becoming too much to bear, Raven blacked out. The final sounds reverberating in her head was the vile laughs radiating from her father's lips, and the twisted torture that followed._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The whole tower shook with such force that even had there not been a force of black, negative magic that exploded, each member of the titans would have noticed the ear-splitting screams. As it was, the magic succeeded in shattering every piece of glass in the tower. The four titans were awake instantly. Robin, leader of the titans, jumped out of his room, mask on, hair disheveled and still in his pajamas. He ran straight to the source of the screams: Raven's room. At the same time, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy acted similarly, rushing to the goth girl's room. Although all the titans ran their fastest, one made it first to her door (with the help of a little morphing).

Not hesitating for a second, Beast Boy transformed from cheetah to gorilla and punched the door down with one ferocious punch. As the door flew off its hinges, he reverted back to normal and entered. Raven's screams intensified; her shrieks stabbing painfully in everyone's ears and at the heart of one, very green, very worried titan. Rushing into the dark room, the green changeling stopped in horror at the sight before him. Transfixed and unable to move, he let out a gasp. Raven was covered….no, _dripping_, with blood. Her sheets, her bed, her hair, her pajamas….were all bloody. Her very own body was mangled and scared horribly. Gashes, cuts, bruises and freshly infected talon marks, dug deeply into her skin and soaked through the tattered remains of her pajamas. Her skin constantly oozed a steady flow of blood down the five large, symmetrical gashes crossed over her. The marks cut diagonally across her face, her eyes were clenched closed and her mouth was open in a constant state of ear-splitting screams.

Snapping out of his two-second daze, he instantly crossed the length of the room, slipped his hands underneath the screaming Raven, and picked her up. As the blood dripped onto his bare, shirtless torso, he flinched as Raven's shrieks sounded more intense. The close contact of her open wounds on his skin sending new levels of agony racing through her; the anguish seemed to overflow the dark titan. As Beast Boy moved carefully out of her blood soaked room, he ran into the hallway, meeting the rest of the team.

"Beast Boy! What happened to Raven?" asked a concerned Robin

"I—…I don't know, but she's hurt and we have to get her some help ASAP!"

Nodding, they quickly decided to take her to the medical room, not far away. Beast Boy, never letting go of the dark beauty, ran to the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Finally arriving, he placed her gently onto the bed. Her screams were continuing, only briefly stopping for a quick intake of air. The shrieks were the same, endlessly full of torture. Her cuts gleamed a crimson red and a disgruntling dark blue-black color; the titans stood worrying as Cyborg ran over to initiate immediate scans and test on Raven.

Unable to take it anymore, Beast Boy spoke, breaking the silence otherwise shared with the constant beeps of the various monitors in the room.

"Cy—what's wrong?"

"I don't really know, I just don't understand. These cuts…they seem to be specifically induced. They are reacting to the open air as if it is viral. Basically put—her body is getting massive infections, caused by the air. This seems to be magic….I just don't know how modern medicine can help her."

A thought suddenly pooped into Cyborg's head, which complicated the matters further.

"There's another thing too, we can't give her medicine. She always used to heal herself, but there is something torturing her mind. Medicine will dampen her control on her emotions, and we know that that is bad. I'm thinking that the only reason we haven't all blown up is because the pain is taking over all emotions. Pain isn't really an emotion….its primal. She can't heal herself until whatever is blocking her emotions, and causing her pain, stops."

Before the rest of the titans could inquire further, they were hushed by a machine beeping and a document being printed out. Grabbing it, Cyborg continued.

"Her brain and consciousness scans just came back….there's so much activity—more than usual. Her pain isn't just affecting her physical self, she is mentally being tortured. If we don't snap her out of it—and I mean fast, then she isn't going to survive."

Everyone stared blankly, trying to come up with some way to help Raven and ease her pain. Suddenly, the least expected person of the group rushed out of the room. Transforming into a hummingbird, Beast Boy flew straight to Raven's bloody room, retrieving an item; he rushed back, this time as a dog; the item safe between his gentle canine teeth. Returning shortly, he transformed back and held out in his hands, Raven's mirror: her gateway to her mind and door to her deepest, hidden emotions.

Stairing at him, Cyborg was the only one to yell over Raven's loud screams.

"What the hell, BB?"

"Listen, you guys—this is something mental. Something in her mind. If there's anything we could do for her, it's from the inside…"

"But how will you access her mind, friend Beat boy?" asked a confused and equally worried Starfire.

"Simple—" and then Beast Boy proceeded to chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos……. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

They all stood, hunched over his shoulder as he repeated the chant.

As expected—nothing happened.

Suddenly a bright red flashing light illuminated the room.

"Uh-oh—uhm, guys? If we don't do something in the next 2.5 minutes, Raven's infections are going to spread too quickly. She's lost a lot of blood already, and the plasma transfusion can only hold her so much. If we don't help her soon—her heart is going to stop…."

Gasping in horror, the teens tried everything they could to wake the girl and save her from her constant torture. Cyborg used a combination of insults, threats of breaking her mirror, and even resorting to inducing small electrical charges to 'wake her up.' Still, nothing changed. The dark titan's health deteriorated rapidly as her closest (and only) friends fought to wake her.

"15…..14……13…..12…"

The emotionless computer monitoring system began to commence Raven's life countdown.

Robin shook Raven's cut shoulders—still no change.

"….11…10…..9…..8…."

Cyborg pried open her eyes until they stayed open naturally—wide with shock. Flashing small lights into her dilated pupils he waited desperately for a sign of change….there was none.

"….7….6…..5…."

Starfire worked desperately to yell words of encouragement into her ears, sadly—this did no good."

"…4…3….2…."

Beastboy didn't know what to do. Robin had tried to wake her physically. Cyborg had tried visually, and Starfire's attempts in reaching her verbally had failed as well. Quickly remembering the primal instincts and senses of most living organisms, Beastboy made a desperate, spontaneous move to wake her, using the only sense left to reach her by.

—Touch.

In an unconditional, unhindered, unhidden move of love for Raven, he quickly but delicately pulled Raven's head to his own. Steadying himself, all doubt left his mind when the emotionless countdown continued.

"…….1……………0……"

Passionately placing his lips over her outstretched mouth, he closed his eyes. At first the kiss was sloppy and akward, as she still screamed, but moments later, she felt his soft, green lips on her own. Her eyes widened her mouth slowly came to a close, meeting his own lips. Kissing back faintly, her eyes finally closed as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Termination averted" the computer announced.

Everyone was staring at BeastBoy while he held the kiss, his eyes closed gently. Letting go of her lips, they all focused on Raven who had finally stopped her shrieks Still grasping his hand faintly, she was enfolded in a black aurora and slowly levitated off the bed, hovering above the stained white sheets. This a sign that she would be alright—for now, they all let out a huge sigh or relief together. Seating himself in a chair close enough so as to be able to stay with his hand enfolded in hers, Beastboy gazed lovingly at the dark-haired girl.

She looked terrible—he admitted it. Even with the already fast magic and healing of her open, bleeding gashes, she seemed to have been cut so many times that it would be easier to find a place that hadn't been ripped apart. Glancing to his commraders, they all gathered close to their floating friend. Seeing that she was ok and that the computers had stated that her brain functions and body levels were all normal, given her condition, they sheepishly patted beastboy on the back.

"We're going to check on the tower and see what needs to be fixed," said a saddened Robin, "we'll be back to check on the both of you." Seeing that the green changeling needed his time alone with Raven, the others hastily nodded and walked out silently.

After they had gone, Beastboy moved himself to be more comfortable next to _his_ Raven. He didn't care about anything or anyone else at the moment. All that mattered to him was her health and the desperate hope that she would pull through.

Glancing at the clock which read 3:33 am, he realized that the day had not even awakened fully. Sighing and shifting a little in his chair, BB hung his head low and let the flow of tears that had been held back, out.

Yes—Garfield Logan aka BeastBoy was crying. HE the jokester…

He couldn't help it, seeing her like this, in the state of barely clinging to life. Instantly, the sight of when he had first entered her room that night seared into his mind. He ached to kiss her again—this time with her awake and feeling for him as he did her. He knew it was useless, selfish and wrong; but BeastBoy had enjoyed the kiss. If only she would like him like he liked her. But, in the deepest recesses of his mind, he knew that such a wish was futile; she didn't like him at all. He knew so much about her, more than any of the titans; malchior, trigon, her home, her mother….., yet she knew nothing of him. HE understood why she could not show emotion, even if she did lo—care for him. The difference was that she did not understand why he made life out to be some big joke. The truth was that joking was the only way for Beastboy to deal with the horrible tragedies of his life and of the world around him. Sighing, allowing the tears to freely fall, He grasped Raven's hand gently, rubbing the tope of her hand—the only part not bloody—with his thumb. Without thinking, he brought her hand up to his lips, and, tenderly, he kissed the uncut spot with a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you Rae…."

Clutching the hand lightly, he let himself continue to lose his tears as troubles sleep overtook his worried thoughts and emotions. As his consciousness faded, he thought that he heard a faint whisper protrude through the hazed mists of sleep.

"…….BeastBoy?..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Morning greeted the three titans who had fallen asleep in the main room. It had been a busy night and all of them were dead tired. Leaving the tender BB's and raven's presence, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg had all gone to do a complete damage check on the tower. Thankfully all the security systems were all intact and functional. The only real damages were to the large glass window out looking the ocean, the large TV monitor, and the china (plates, glasses…..etc.) in the kitchen. At 3:33am the Titans had no hope of fixing all the windows, but Robin insisted that the large main window be replaced along with the viewing screen to be replaced with a spare screen held in storage. As Cyborg began the technical aspects of replacing the large TV, Robin and Starfire began to sweep up and clear off the shattered pieces of glass all around the tower. Neither speaking more than needed, the mood was intensely strained and they each went to check on Raven often.

It was 5:57 by the time everything they had set out to do that night was finished. Plopping themselves on the couch, Star and Robin quickly fell asleep together; leaning on one another cutely. Cyborg, leaving the two and moving to get precious hours recharging his battery, stopped by to see how BB and Raven were doing. Seeing the obvious worry on the sleeping changeling's face and his hand still clutching Raven's, Cyborg sighed heavily. Walking over, past the lightly snoring BeastBoy, Cyborg checked Raven's vitals and, after about a minute or so of carefully inspecting the printed out report, he was satisfied that she'd be alright…..at least for now. He wasn't exactly sure how BB was able to cause such a change in Raven's health, but he resigned himself in figuring it out later. Glancing back at Raven, his friend……no, _sister_, he shivered uncontrollably at the sight of her gashed and cut figure. Lifting a hand, he moved to caress the face of his Titan sister. Pausing and sighing again, he realized there was nowhere for him to touch her without possibly inflicting pain.

'_Besides'_ he thought _'her aurora would probably stop him. Still, its strange that it allows BB…'_

Walking to the door way, he dimmed the lights and took one final look behind him before walking out to get the rest he badly needed.

The night's calm slowly washed over the soon-to-be all asleep Titans.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/n

Ok….so how was it? First TT fic and all….yadda yadda.

I have chapter 2 already written, and chp3 in writing. If u guys like, you'll get it.

**Important Fact:** did you know that reviewing is good for the soul? Its true…..just one review can heal. So if you care for yourself and your loved ones….Review now and stay safe.

Fernnu


	2. Beginnings

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 2: Beginnings

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate the reviews a lot.

**deathofpreps**

**DarkSin**

**Angel Caida**

**Darkest Midnight**

**Raveninthedark**

* * *

_Here you go, chapter 2 of This Year's Love, _Beginnings. _Enjoy!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beastboy woke with a start. Lifting his head quickly, he was confused at first by his strange surroundings. His hazed vision finally clearing, it took him a small moment to remember where and why he was were he was. Sitting up straight in the comfortable medical chair, he smiled; unable to hold in the small glee he got from spending the night holding Raven's hand.

"Raven…….oh God!"

All traces of merriment gone as soon as the night's events flooded into BB's mind; gazing into the girl's eyes. He winced unwittingly at the huge gashes across her face, along with the smaller bruises, cuts and blisters that littered her once perfect skin. Yawning, stretching and regretfully letting go of her hand, Beastboy gained a small degree of relief in seeing that the rest of her body had healed significantly and only bruises were left, where once were terrible scars. This revelation brought much needed hope to the changeling. Slowly, he stood; contact breaking completely.

Unfortunately….this was a mistake…

Once their contact ceased, a low beeping from a nearby machine began. Walking over to inspect the source, the green titan moved further from his dark love.

All of a sudden, Raven relapsed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Screaming with a greater intensity than the previous night, she thrashed and turned in midair, kicking, screaming and scratching at her face. Unlike the night before, her screams were more eloquent.

"….BEASTBOY!...NO, no, no, no, no….get out….NO! DON'T! Stop it….please! PLEASE! HELP ME! Don't….DON'T LEAVE ME!... NO!..."

Rushing over to the bedside and the disturbed Raven, Beastboy quickly placed his hand's into Raven's own clenched ones. Gently, he pulled her clasped fists away from her eyes and back to her sides. The rest of the Team rushed in seconds later, as, slowly Raven relaxed and relapsed back into calm levitation.

"BB…..What happened?" asked a worried Robin as Cyborg finished conducting a few tests he had started as soon as he had entered.

"I don't know….I just woke up to check on the monitors. As soon as I got up…she started freaking…."

"Did you do anything to her? Touch her…..anything different than last night to cause her to change?" Robin continued to ask an obviously worried Beastboy.

"Dude….all I did was get up, then I heard this beeping so I went to check it and—"

A look of realization spread across his face,

"—and I let go of her hand."

Before Robin could get another word in, he was interrupted.

"Oh what ailment threatens friend Raven? Is there _no_ cure?" on the verge of tears, Starfire leaned into Robin. Placing his arm over her shoulder, he held her close; the trauma of the moment loosening their hold on their feelings for one another. Still perplexed, yet another (this _is_ a rare occurrence.) thought formed into Beastboy's worried mind.

"…It's almost like….me touching her is helping her get…better?" Forming it as an almost question, the rest of the titans stared at his rare moment of intelligence.

"You know…I think he may actually be right." Breaking the silence, Cyborg continued, "these readings," he said, pointing to the printout in his hands, "indicate that when he let go, Raven's pain and hear rate accelerated, while her overall health and improvement began to unwind."

Another moment of silence followed before Robin announced, half-heartedly that considering that they didn't know how to help Raven; they could do nothing of use by just standing around.

"BB, you stay here with Raven. Cyborg will make you some tofu breakfast….no questions asked, so that you don't go hungry. Star and I will get changed and I'll begin to repair the windows. Star, go to the mall and pick up some plates, glasses….that stuff. We only have some paper ones and that won't be enough."

Seeing that no one had any objections, BB sat down, back into his chair with Raven's hand in his hands, once again. All nodding, they departed quickly and quietly. Unable to take the quite and unbearable doubt and worry that stretched on as the minutes slowly ticked away, BB started to talk, releasing his worries through his words and freeing his mind.

"Hey Rae….so…Do you come her often? Ha…..I know it's a bad pick up line, but all my past jokes haven't been able to make you laugh or smile. Maybe my bad ones will…." He gazed at Raven for a second, half expecting her to bolt up and tell him in a drab, monotone voice that he should just '_get lost.'_ When it didn't come, he sighed and continued. "I guess not. You know…you gave me such a scare last night. You scared me to death. I was dreaming about….well I'll admit it, I was dreaming about you last night, like I do every night, and when I heard your scream…..my blood turned cold and I woke up instantly."

Icy shivers danced their way up his green back and back down his spine as he relived last night in a rare moment of eloquence.

"I ran as fast as I could, Rae. I want you to know that. I transformed into a cheetah and ran faster than I ever have. Faster than when Terra's life was at stake, faster than when **my** life was at stake. When I saw you, the blood….oh God Raven, I thought I had lost you for good."

He sat silently for a moment, his shoulders drooped and his chest heaving. Had anyone taken a closer look and listened, they would have heard the barely audible sobs that Beastboy couldn't help releasing.

"Rae…..pull through…please….for me? I couldn't—I can't—go on without you. You may hate me and don't think I'm funny but…I need you to be ok. There's……I—you. Raven I…care about you; more than Terra, more than anyone. More than myself. If I could take this away from you….I would. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this. And…and even when you're perfectly fine—it isn't fair. How you can't laugh or cry or show emotions or anything. Rae I…..would do anything to see you smile and laugh. I would even defeat your dad again…a hundred times over just for you."

The green morpher closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing tightly at his eyes and letting a few salty tears drip down.

"Rae…I……I love you."

'I would give up my life to make you free, make you free to feel. I would give it all up to make you feel like you did with Malchior….before he broke you're heart. I'dd do anything…"

Broken from his thoughts and monologue, Beastboy looked up as Cyborg knocked on the already open door; a breakfast tray in one hand.

"Here BB, your breakfast, Tofu and all." Cyborg indicated to the tray of paper plates and assorted tofu treats in barely over a whisper. At that moment, the green titan could not help feeling how weird it was to not have Cyborg shouting about the disgusting substance known as TOFU. Handing it over to Beastboy, the distraught titan placed it on a table.

"Listen BB, I didn't want to be rude or spying but……you know, hearing sensors. I kind of heard what you said…."

The hybrid titan had expected his green little counterpart to turn red or deny it or even make some pathetic joke or any combination of the three. What he hadn't expected was the response given to him by the changeling; the ordeal changing his actions and attitude.

"Yea well, it's all true."

Stunned for a moment, Cy placed his hand lightly on Beastboy's shoulder.

"Wanna talk?"

Gazing into his brother's eyes; one black and normal…human, and the other lit red and mechanic, he sighed. They **_were_** brothers after all. Neither of them had any family anymore and both had found an everlasting bond in friendship together. Now they were closer to each other than anyone…..except for BB and Raven. Although she didn't laugh or enjoy his jokes (seemingly) and he always annoyed her (seemingly), they shared a special, unspoken bond. Both had unsaid respect for their sacrifices and the parts of them they tried desperately to control.

BeastBoy: with his inner beast and Raven: with her emotions.

After Raven's dealings with Malchior, and the 'beast incident' The green and the dark titans understood each other and learned from one another. Beastboy had learned to tell how she **really** felt by the expression held in her eyes and she discovered, unwittingly when his jokes were all for fun, or to cover up embarrassment, unhappiness, sadness, or fear. The only time he had ever shown any of those feelings of sorrow was during Terra's betrayal and the time he had transformed into the beast and thought he had hurt her. (by then his love for her had already begun to blossom.)

"…BB?" Shaking Beastboy gently, Cyborg looked worried at his dazed friend. Realizing that he had become lost in thought, he responded quietly.

"I'm….I won't lie, I'm not fine. I'm worried about her, I **_care_** about her and I don't think I can survive without her."

Patting his shoulder gently and without word to console his green friend, Cyborg urged him to eat before he too, left the green titan to his chaotic thoughts.

With Cyborg leaving the room, Beastboy positioned himself on the edge of the chair, close enough to be able to sit close enough to hold Raven's hand. Beginning to eat with one hand, he awkwardly had to drop the fork each time he wanted to take a sip of the 100 soy milk, Cyborg had gotten him. Finishing quickly, he pushed the tray into the middle of the little table as he sat back comfortably on the chair. Losing himself in thought, admiration and worry over his dark love, his eyelids began to droop—and soon he was fast asleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Beastboy was immersed in his worry for Raven, the other Titans had been able to get a lot done. Cyborg, once finishing the tofu breakfast, had joined Robin in fixing the windows of the tower; even braving entering into Raven's room to fix her shattered, solitary window, and quickly sweep off the glass from the bed and floor. No one dared anymore meddling in the goth's abode. Starfire, having returned from "the mall of shopping" with the china, she expediently put them away and brought out a surprise for the remaining titans. Having found replacement dinnerware easily, she had stopped by "The head of Maiden's and baked, round, nut-of-dough- like mixture of yeast, wheat and grains."

Receiving heavy blank stars from Robin and Cyborg, they finally put together what she had meant, when she pulled out a big bag of bagels. **(_AN_: maiden head's bagel……it's a bagel franchise, around here in jersey, anyways. Just in case u were wondering….)** After a quick, impromptu breakfast break, the two male Titans went back to fixing the windows, while Starfire decided to clean the lounge, kitchen, her room and check on the worried green changeling.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thankfully, no crimes had occurred that day, a fairly rare occurrence; the odd silence greeted them as Robin and Cyborg finished the window treatments by 4:00. Cyborg, having the obvious technical skills, was just finishing a final diagnostic on the Tower's security systems, while Robin and Starfire plopped down on the couch, tired. Starfire cuddling slightly against Robin: she snuggled closer and sighed. The ordeal the night before had warded off some of their obvious embarrassment and shielding attempts at hiding their feelings for one another. For now, they were placid in their status.

"Today has been a day of most business…..has it not? With the cleaning and Tower fixing, and Raven's pain and friend Beastboy's reaction…….."

Stopping and perking up, she looked from the hall back to a slightly confused team leader.

"Can we please check on friends Beastboy and Raven, Robin?"

Nodding at the good idea, and puling himself from the couch, he and Starfie both got up and walked to where Cyborg was just finishing."

"Sup' guys?"

"Hey Cy….we're going to see how BB and Raven are doing. Want to come?"

"Course, though the last time I checked on them, Raven was still stable and BB had fallen asleep, hand in hand."

For some reason, Cyborg thought it wise to keep the events and conversation of the morning with the green titan, a secret; at leas for now.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walking into the medical room Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were shocked

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gasping in surprise, Star flew over to the bedside where Raven was.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin grabbed his communicator and called to BeastBoy

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cyborg zipped straight to the machine readings on Raven's brain functions. By all accounts, if she lost contact with Beastboy, she should have relapsed.

'_But then…what's happened?'_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Why were all the titans in shock?

….because Beastboy was not responding to his communicator, and raven had not cried out.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beastboy had vanished.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_AN_

_Ok ok ok ok ok, I know that no one likes cliff hangers, but this is a fairly weak one so don't worry. Sorry it took so long, but…finally…SCHOOLS OUT! Which means a little bit more time to update and write, so forgive me. Also, the past week has been mad finals and testing, so there was no time to update at all. _

_Anyways, I hope u guys liked this chapter. No real action, just a lil fluffiness. This is what I call a transition chapter, setting up for chapter 3 which is gunna be a lot better, and is almost done. So I can promise more action and...Raven waking up. Thanx to all my reviewers, I appreciate it all and hope u shall do so for this chapter_

_I am, _

_As always, _

_Fernnu_


	3. In His Mind She Is Everything…

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 3: In His Mind She Is Everything….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thank you to all my reviewers! Just ahead of time, this is important, please, once u r done reading this latest installment read the A/N for the poll. I need feedback before I continue. Thanks and enjoy!

_Fern nu_

* * *

** In His Mind She Is Everything….**

Checking on Raven, Starfire realized that the dark titan had healed visibly. Although the wounds were still evident, they had lost their infected color and were dry. Levitating off the medical table, Raven's eyes were closed tightly; her breathing at a constant rate. She seemed to be healing herself but from what Cyborg had said,

'_That is quite impossible without the mental block being removed…and only Beastboy could do so last night'_

While a confused Starfire stood puzzled, Cyborg walked over to the wall monitor computer pad in the room. Pointing out his index finger, a thin wire shot forth and connected into the connecting dock. His cybernetic eye turning green for a moment, he quickly accessed the titan's camera footage. Pulling up the day's video feed, he gasped inaudibly at the fast forward images being relayed.

"Uh guys?" pulling out the two remaining Titans from their puzzlement; they looked intently at Cyborg.

"You should probably see this….."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sitting on the large, wraparound couch, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg watched in rapt attention at the screen. Uploading the camera video feed, the lights dimmed automatically as the TV flickered.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤VIDEO FOOTATGE¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Beastboy had been sitting slouched for a while and had fallen asleep. His arm getting tired, he gently moved himself to place his elbow resting on the armrest, but ended up missing the armrest completely and leaning his weight on nothing causing himself to jerk suddenly. The natural movement and slight lunge was enough to shake him from his light sleep. Lifting his head, he straightened out from his slumped position and yawned carefully; making sure to not let go of Raven's hand._**

The video feed showed Beastboy stretching and leaning back; a look of worry and concern etched into his every feature as he sat there wordlessly, just watching the dark titan levitate. Cyborg quickly fast forwarded through fifteen minutes of useless footage, stopping four seconds before the truly bizarre occurrence.

**_Suddenly a dark flash shined over the room and subsequently covering the camera lens in a bright flare of darkness. The flash obviously startling Beastboy and causing him to flinch, he stood up and moved to the side table nearby where the disturbance had originated. Carefully twisting his arm and changing hands to grasp Raven's easily and more comfortably, he walked hesitantly to the table. Glancing at the closed door and once to the surveillance camera, he looked down at an item unrecognizable from the current angle. Staring at it for a moment and nodding his head once, he placed his hand seemingly on the item…..and vanished in another blinding flash…._**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

All confused as the video ended, the lights brightened as if to remind the three baffled onlookers of the thoughts tumbling in their minds. Sharing a look, they all got up at the same time and rushed to the medical room, mutely. Arriving quickly at the table that BB had gone to, and glancing at the slightly illuminated item; all three titans mentally slapped themselves at their carelessness.

Upon the table lay Raven's mirror; having been hastily forgotten in all the confusion of the previous night. Cyborg, analyzing the mirror which currently lay on its back, front facing up and a dark black and white portal swirling, quickly reached an analysis conclusion. Somehow Beastboy, his green little friend, had gotten into Raven's mind…..again. Back to Nevermore.

"You Guys?..." he began "BB's in Raven's mind. I don't know why or exactly how, considering she sealed off her mirror since the last time, but…he did. It's the same way we got in the last time. I think that maybe her subconscious called out to him…"

Once again puzzled, Starfire raised her hand; for once not interrupting outright.

"Yea Star?"

"Friend, what is or will friend Beastboy do in friend Raven's mind?"

This time, Robin interjected seriously; having been deep in thought over the revealed news.

"He'll try and save her….from the 'inside out' just like he said last night. We all know that Beastboy will do anything for Raven and he never really _fails_ completely……..I just hope he doesn't cause any more damage to her."

More as an afterthought than actually directing his response to the rest of his team, Robin looked up as Cyborg continued on his train of thought.

"I know we're all worried about Raven and BB, but he'll be fine. He may be corny and a goof at the wrong time, but…….I know that he cares for Raven and will do any and everything for her. Just trust me on this one." Commenting and alluding closely to the revealed news of Beastboy's love, Cyborg mentally slapped himself at the obviousness of what he had just said.

Giving his cybernetic friend an odd look—a faint realization dawning on his face, Robin nodded, for now letting go of the interesting news.

"But friends how shall we continue if and when a crime should plague the city and be in need of our 'saving of the day'?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Robin looked into the Tameranian princess's eyes lovingly but sternly before turning to Cyborg.

"We fight. We fight without them…and we win. Beastboy is going to need time to help out Raven. He's our and Raven's only hope. Her only chance….and we're going to make sure she gets it.

Solemnly grabbing the mirror; the gateway to her gothic friend's troubled mind, Starfire placed the handle into Raven's hands and clasped them on her stomach.

"May you come back to us….friend." whispering lightly; her voice seeping with sorrow and worry, she turned away. The rest of the titans, following her lead left the room; concern plaguing them and doubt creeping in.

Before closing the door, Cyborg stayed back for a moment. He knew that saying sappy things weren't like him. He knew that this wasn't some movie or story or cheap half-hour cartoon; still, he felt like he should say _something_ before leaving.

"Godspeed BB. Go get her and bring her back. To me and to all of us."

Shaking his head at the corniness and at how grave the situation must really be if he had to result to such stupid tactics he silently left. The dim realization that they could be left to wait for a long time for such a feat to occur, flashed through his cybernetic mind as he made his way to his room for a quick recharge.

As the door swished closed, he and the rest of the titans had no idea how long they were going to be left to wait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh———————!"

"OOF"

_THUD_

In a confused swirl of black and white fog Beastboy landed on the hard brown soiled surface. Raven's mind. '_Why do I always get hurt by Raven? And why can't I ever land on something that's not soft?'_ He thought to himself, grimacing and lightly rubbing his aching back. Shaking away his thoughts and the dirt all over him, he gazed around, lifting his eyes to survey the landscape of Nevermore. The sight around him made him allow a small gasp to escape.

The once dark, but peaceful area of Raven's mind was now a wasteland of destruction. The sky was black and foreboding, but littered with blood red and yellow specks and a large, crimson red moon. The trees of the nearby forest had been burned and singed of all life. Brittle stumps replaced once tall and majestic trees; now creating short and stubby or long and thin silhouettes and casting dark shadows on the scorched earth.

Surprised at how…_demonic_ the place was and by the fact that he had known such a word, he began to wander towards the forest graveyard. Walking through the tattered remains of the woods, Beastboy stopped suddenly when he heard an ear-piercing scream.

It was Raven!

Without a though, he transformed into a red tailed hawk and flew above the fast-shrinking remains of the forest below. Taking a bird's eye view he quickly flapped towards the sound.

Suddenly her scream was cut off, but Beastboy continued on in the general direction where he had heard her last. As the land beneath him flashed by, he noted that it all seemed dimly surreal. Raven's injuries, Nevermore, Him…….his mind continued on questioning his arrival into Raven's mind and why he, of all the titans and people, was there. As though to keep his thoughts from reaching any a conclusions, another piercing scream erupted into the brisk air; pushing all thoughts away for the moment.

"AIEEEE!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Again Raven's shriek resounded over the demonic landscape

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Again Beastboy flapped harder, flew faster, and tried with greater strength to get to her.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Again Beastboy's heart stopped in the pain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

And once again his blood turned cold at the sight before him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It wasn't a fair fight….or just any fight for that matter. Nor could the events unfolding below be considered anything using the word fair to help describe it. In fact: it wasn't even human.

It was a slashing attempt at complete demonic slaughter.

Raven, lifeless and unmoving on her own, was being attacked from all sides by six very large, very angry, grey demonic creatures. Six legged and rippling with large mussels, each creature had six yellow eyes perched above one another in rows of two, staining the large grey head hunched on their shoulders. Row after row of outstretched teeth bristled with anticipation and three massive claws featured on each foot just added to their demonic nature.

All in all they looked like a demonic, tragic mix between a rhino, T rex, and shark. The end result being hideous and misshapen creatures of hell; Demon Hounds.

Firing burst of yellow energy from all three rows of their eyes, Beastboy gasped to himself as the limp Raven was shot fro and fro; helpless and……lifeless. Diving into a suicidal spiral, the red-tailed morph shot down towards the largest of the six demons. As the ground rushed toward him, Beast Boy transformed. Where once a graceful avian fluttered; now a large, emerald green Tyrannosaurus Rex, the king of all lizards, plummeted dangerously. Landing on the first hound, the green changeling wasted no time in turning over, after landing, and lashing out to the next closest demon. Not paying much attention, he vaguely noted that the first of the demons to meet his wrath had exploded in a puff of crimson haze and smoke.

Stopping their attack on the helpless Raven, and letting her fall to the ground, the remaining demons turned their attention to the green shifter. Firing their powerful energy, the massive T-rex flew backwards, skidding along the ground and scarring the pale earth. Menacingly wandering up to the seemingly unconscious Beastboy, the remaining four demonic creatures barred their gleaming teeth and snapped their jaws loudly in uncontrollable anticipation of the final kill.

Mere inches from taking their first, ripping bite, a sly Beastboy quickly blinked open his eyes and transformed into a small, simple garter snake, he swiftly slithered underneath the front three hounds swiftly. Quickly transforming into a large stegosaurus, the green Titan swiped his powerful spiked tail and took them all out in one massive swing. Puffing into red smoke, Beastboy eyed the remaining demon as it pounced impossibly high and landed, teeth raking Beastboy's skin; only to meet an armor plated back. Rapidly loosing grip, the demon hound released its tight but useless grasp on BB's back and landed behind him. Swinging around quickly, both creatures stood at ready.

The large grey demon, mussels rippling on the distorted figure, eyed his green prey viciously. Likewise, Beastboy stood his ground, intent on finishing off with the dangerous creature so he could turn his attention to more important matters: like Raven.

Raven……

Suddenly, it not being in the nature of the hound to wait for an attack, the satanic beast shot forth. All six legs pushing against the pale dirt, it leaped into an attack. Thinking that the creature would only try to bite him, and find armor scaling, Beastboy held his ground, sure that his armor would protect him.

He was wrong.

Upon reaching the maximum height it could, the monstrous entity roared with glee as it fired three very powerful and yellow beams of energy at the changeling. Unable to parry the attack in time and quite frankly taken by surprise, Beastboy received the full force of the blows upon his head, the only spot on his massive form not as heavily armored.

Collapsing under the strain of such an attack, Beastboy held no defense as the demonic canine landed atop his armored back and made his way to the ripe and soft skin of his neck. Chomping his sharp fangs into Beastboy's outstretched neckline, BB silently cried out at the sudden rush of pain. Unable to think straight through the throbbing ache he quickly raised himself up and tried in vain to buck off the creature currently attached to his neck. Unable to do so in his current form, a dim stroke of brilliance sparked in his pain-seeped brain. Instantly transfixing the form of the next animal he wanted to transform into, the sudden rush of power that accompanied every transformation ignited.

Where once the demon held a wounded stegosaurus thrashing wildly in its jaws; now the sinister creature found a 900 pound, once-blue-now-green wale underneath him. With the sudden transformation, the hound's jaws were unable to keep their grasp on the slippery, blubbery substance that now graced the changeling's skin. Wasting no time in taking action, Beastboy blew a large exhale of air through his blow hole. Luckily finding the beast centered perfectly over his blow hole, the Demon hound was shot forth into the sky. Transforming at the instant the fiend was off him, Beastboy took the shape of a small pterodactyl. Flapping madly he rose up to meet the dazed demon in midair, before transforming once more into a Tyranasourus Rex and taking a massive bite out of the creature. Puffing into a crimson fog and smoke, the demon disappeared as Beastboy transformed into a crow and glided down to the ground.

Finally reverting back to his human form, he collapsed panting. The horrible taste of demon in his mouth, Beastboy sat up as he felt the back of his neck. Finding the area warm with a small trace of blood, he grimaced but was not too worried; his animal DNA giving him excelled healing properties. He frowned at the pain and more so at the sight of blood. As a child, when he had contracted the disease that would eventually lead to his gaining of powers, Beastboy, or Garfield Logan, the name he had been born with, had been introduced to many medical procedures involving blood tests and transfusions. All in all, the experience taught him only two things: he hated blood and he hated hospitals. It was one of his greatest fears, and he had only told one person; un-expectantly one night……

Raven.

'_OH MY GOD RAVEN!" _ snapped out of his dazed and confused remembrances, Beastboy shot up and got to his feet as if the ground had burned him. Remembering the state she had been when the demons had attacked her, he raced over to where her body lay. Upon the floor of Nevermore, laying face down and unmoving, she lay still. Sliding onto his knees in front of her, he hesitantly lifter her cloak. Lifting it away, he gasped.

If the sight of her in the medical room back at the Tower had been bad, the state she was in now was so much worse. Her leotard had been ripped, showing an increased amount of cleavage and stomach, leaving only the most intimate of places covered. Large slashes ran along her back, arms and legs. Slowly, he turned her over, only to recoil unwittingly at the sight before him. Steeling himself and recollecting his courage, he gazed once again upon the body of the girl he loved.

Her stomach had been burned through and slashed. Cruel bruises and blood covered the thinning layer of skin that barely held her together. She was bleeding severally from the largest gash upon her midsection. Oozing a steady stream of blood, he just then realized that the unknown sticky feeling around him was the reality of being, literally, in a pool of her blood. Shivering and fighting back sickness and vomiting, he continued his eye's journey appraising her body. Her neck and chest were mostly left free of wounds with the exception of what seemed like strangle marks all over her neck. Large, dark bruises could be found everywhere. Finally, making his way up to her face, he couldn't control the loud gasp emitted from his tender lips. Much like in the Tower, her face had been slashed and mangled. The difference was her eyes. Her blood red eyes were shot and distressed. She stared back at him lifelessly, as blood leaked out and ran down her face, instead of tears. Grimacing at the sight, Beastboy gently grasped her and brought her into his arms. The sudden jerk, however careful he had tried to be, caused her to unconsciously take a soft intake of breath and gasp at the pain. A sudden wave of relief gushing over him; the knowledge of her life still with him giving him hope, he delicately took off her cloak, intending to bandage the wound and stop the blood flow. It was only then that he noticed the color of the cloak……

It wasn't Raven's familiar navy blue….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Though the blood had stained it thoroughly, the faint, underlying color was still evident. And one thing was certain: it wasn't _his _Raven's cloak color

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was one of her emotions!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

But which one?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

**A/N**

So I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to update. If any of my Sins Revealed readers are reading this, I didn't forget the fic, just had to rewrite the WHOLE DAMN THING ALL OVER AGAIN. Not an excuse but still the truth, I hate my computer. Don't worry I will update and you will get the full story and my hope for an apology accepted.

Anyways, I hope u guys enjoy another boringish chapter, though it does clear some things up. I'm not that good with fight scenes and not sure how it played out, but u should consider yourselves lucky. I had originally planned on cutting it and making a huge cliffie right after BB seeing _something that made his blood turn to ice_…..so I gave u guys 5-6 extra pages than originally planned. Hopefully it makes up for the lack of updating.

Enough with this, there are two things left to do.

First off. Poll time!

What emotion should it be? I don't really have it planned out, I just know which one it wont be for reasons pertaining to the plot. in this interest I'll say that it can't be Rage/anger/hatred. U guys are pretty smart so I'm sure you'll understand why.

Besides that, vote now! Whichever emotion

Love

Joy

Wisdom

Knowledge

Bravery

Lust

Jealousy

Timid

Rude

…..or any others I missed…..

And number 2

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Raveninthedark- thanks so much for ur praise. I read ur poems and was absolutely blown away!

Darkest Midnight- I know cliffies stink! Which is weird considering I just left u with another one…hmmm….please don't kill me?

CalliopeMused- unfortunately finals weren't the only things keeping me down but now im back!

gila-manatee-queen- lol awesome huh? It nice to be awesome….in any form of the word

PurrJaede-please don't take out the mallet! Ill be good! I promise!. Lol glad u like it tho.

Firegoddes- I figured a bigger cliff hanger was more like this one I left u with….thanks for the review

Raven The Shadow- lol all questions answered?

vinnie the geek- sweetness, I thank you for the praise and must say that its very appreciated both the review and adding to email list.

….and thanks to anyone I forgot, I'm terribly sorry

And thanks to anyone who reads but doesn't review….

Thas it, look for the next installment where Bb finds out what emotion the dying Raven in his arms turns out to be and how he will save her.

That is, of course if he can….can he? And where are all the other emotions? Find out next time!

_As always _

_Fern nu_


	4. Awakenings

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 4: Awakenings

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans….Do not Sue…..please?**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hey everybody…..I'm baaaack! Ok, yea so, I am sorry it took so long to update. Please read the A/N at the end of the story, it pertains to the next chapters that have already been written. I once again need the help of the readers…..thanks and enjoy this short update…I promise the next will be longer.

_F__ernnu _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**

* * *

**

**Awakenings**

Clenching the blood soaked cloak, Beastboy kneeled down closer, peering at the colored cape. A small patch, untouched by splutters of gore and blood was visible and he mentally check listed each emotion with her corresponding color.

'_Grey…Grey…Grey…who wears grey…?"_

Bolting upright, letting the cloak and held patch of grey fall from his grasp, the emotion's identity suddenly became clear.

Timid.

His insides aching at the unresponsive, unconscious emotion of his beloved, Beastboy slid his arms around and under her battered body. Gripping her gently but securely, he lifted her into his arms and stood up. Picking her up; the blood from the wounds all over her body dripping gave him newfound strength and angst. Walking to a nearby boulder, he laid her gently down. Unsure of what to do, Beastboy stroked Timid's tangled locks of violet hair. Seeing her in such a fashion made his heart suffer in agony. He wished he could take away her pain—but he knew of no such way. Sighing in pure helplessness, a sudden remembrance struck him. Tearing the sleeves of his spandex uniform, he cut them away in equal pieces. Placing them over the most serious wounds on her stomach, BB held them there. Though he had no way of keeping his makeshift bandages; at least they were covered. The constant, light pressure would have to do; positioning himself to her right side, holding her wounds, gently, he bowed his head and crouched next to her, getting comfortable. Looking upon the grey beauty, even though she was hurt and mangled, his heart still leapt and skipped a beat.

Partially because she was just so god-damned beautiful.

And partially because he knew she was on the cusp between life and death and he could do nothing to help her. He wasn't sure what would happen to the real Raven; his Raven, if Timid died, but the thought could bring no good consequences to mind. Sighing again, his heart breaking, the green changeling leaned over and delicately kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

Leaning in to apply pressure, he spent hours gazing at the dying beauty in front of him, unable to do anything to help her. Lost in thought, he only dimly noted a white spark of….something…. flicker and bathe everything in white, within his core, but he was too tired, fatigued and depressed to care.

Eventually, unintentionally, slumber attacked his tired being; the fight having taken more out of him than he had first realized. For the first time ever:

Beastboy slept in Raven's mind.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Groggy. That's what she felt like. Groggy to the point that it hurt. In fact: Everything hurt at the moment.

Wincing and squeezing her already closed eyes tighter, every breath brought pain to her ribs. Licking her lips nimbly, another grimace came to pass as her tongue met cracked, chapped, bleeding and blistered lips. Frowning, she couldn't understand why everything hurt. Opening her eyes at last, a powerful pain struck her as the dark sky met her eyes as her vision cleared. The sky, black as always, was severely torn. Blood red streaks stained the once peaceful, constant night sky. A blood red moon completed the atrocious marked sky: finishing off the unsightly evil taint evident in Raven's mind.

It was then, when her pain subsided from the flash of vision that she noticed a second disturbance; this one not as evil. Actually, he wasn't evil at all….

Upon her stomach, two hands rested gently over her still-tender wounds. Upon the backs of the hands lay a green mess of spiked hair and childlike innocent face of Beastboy.

'…_Beastboy?'_

Suddenly her revelation complete, Beastboy was in fact on top of her….what was she to do?

Needless to say, her namesake behavior kicked in. Bolting from the sleeping changeling incredibly fast, she landed four feet away. Rolling into a crouched position, she covered herself with her bloody cloak in one fluid motion. Unfortunately such an action caused Timid much pain, forcing her to cry out and whimper in sharp agony. As Timid's amazingly agile acrobatics took place, the once peacefully sleeping Beastboy, whose head had been resting on her gently, now had nothing to keep his head from the hard ground and bleak terrain of Raven's mind. The laws of gravity took effect instantly and only one outcome came from Timid's quick maneuvering.

"OUCH! Dude!"

Beastboy and the rocks of the ground met painfully as sleep was banished from the dazed changeling's mind.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"OUCH! Dude!"

Bolting up, dazed, Beastboy gripped his head in pain as he slowly came to his senses. Speaking of which, his acute hearing picked up soft, pained whimpering a few feet away. Glancing to where the sound was coming from, he gasped in surprise at the sight. Timid Raven sat, back facing him, and cloak failing pitifully at covering and hiding her presence from him. He would've chuckled at the scene had the situations not been so dire. Instead he made his way slowly, silently towards her.

Soft footsteps, barely audible as he made his way, he knelt down and brushed away the cape hiding her face and pushed two stray locks of violet hair from her teary-eyed face. He was flooded with a mixture of emotions; obvious worry for her well-being and grateful relief in finding her awake. Searching for her eyes as she visibly stiffened and let out a low, fearful moan, his emerald orbs met violet eyes and Bb did the only thing he knew he could.

"…. here often?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The. Worst. Pickup. Line. Ever.

That's what he had come up with. '_Simply amazing' _he thought as he mentally slapped himself. Of all the caring, loving, sincere things that had made their way into his mind, the best he could come up with to help the girl of his dream's timid personified emotion was a bad pickup line.

He was suck an—

_Wait…is that a smile?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_End of Chapter 4, the shortest yet…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N

OOOk, so I'm back! So the votes were tallied, including reviews and emails and my own preference and we have….Timid! yup she's the emotion. Thanks for everyone's help in the poll!

And now to the next thing…..I know it's been a long, long, long, long time since my last update but I have good news. See, I've been in Italy for about 3-4 weeks and was completely without internet or access to computers. So, updating wasn't possible. The fact that you guys had to wait and that this update was so short is the downside.

Here's the good news. I brought along a notebook with me to write in when I was in Italy and have just finished writing chapter 8 and started chapter 9. All I need to do is type them up, something that will be done shortly. Unfortunately, the reason why this update is so short is I had to cut a chapter in half because I am without information desperately needed to update. So as soon as I find out what I need, the updates will be _much_ sooner. **So without further ado, here is what I need to know.**

I've been having trouble figuring out and listing exactly Raven's emotions. I've read a whole bunch of stories and fics but many of them don't agree and give more/less than others. Its very important that the exact number and names of the emotions are known for my story. I originally thought there was only 8, but, as per example, the story _Tamed, by Wild Lane,(which I recommend reading) _has 9. So I'm asking whoever knows to please email me, or leave a review to tell me what you know. Though chapters 5-8 are already written, small changes will have to be made based on the answer. So that's it. I need a list of names, once that's done, I can continue on updating.

Please R&R and I promise that you shall soon have more chapters!

_As always_

_Fernnu_


	5. Calm For A While

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 5: Calm For A While

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Special thanks to…..

**Tim Gillock- I appreciate the help with Raven's emotions. Thanks big time!**

**WindLane- Thank you also for the email as well, it helped big time!**

**CalliopeMused****- Also thank you! The emotion list along with the others helped me out a whoooole lot. And thanks for the review.**

**affgan55**** lol don't worry about speeling. See I cant do it myself, lol. Thnx for the review**

**MagzDD**** As always thanks for the review!**

**Well, that's it, hopefully the fact that this chapter is over 3 times larger than the last will get me some more reviews! Reviews make me feel loved**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or have any affiliation with DC comics and their respective characters, stories, etc. I also have no cash at the moment so don't sue! I'm saving up for a mini fridge…haha when I get it…it is going to be soooo sweet. So…yea, don't take my non existent money! Please?**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So here we are, Chapter 5 of This Year's Love. I hope you guys like it, its much longer than the last. I'm sorry if there isn't any action, but I promise that chapter 6 kicks off with…well…I cant say, or it will ruin the whole chapter, but it finally gets the story moving and demons into play. As for this chapter, consider it yet another transition with a lil fluffiness and background story. The Beginning Calm before the storm, if you will….Now without further rambling, here it is, chapter 5!

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Calm For A While**

Mouth wide open and slack jawed, Beastboy stood amazed as Timid, the least expected emotion in Raven's emotional arsenal, began to laugh.

At one of his jokes, not at him, but because of him?

Joining in with her slightly fearful laugh, both voices melded harmoniously with each other. The laughter banished the dread of the current situation away and bathed them in a one, single, perfect moment. Alas, though, as is will all good things, their moment ended.

Still crouched in a namesake position, the sudden outburst of laughter could not shield Timid's ribs the pain of such an excursion. The pain shot through her, and Timid blacked out….again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

For the second time, Timid awoke groggy and in pain. Each breath was ragged and rasped. Each intake of air brought pain to her bruised chest and sides. The whole front of her body screamed in agony. Her back, though, where the Demonic hell hounds had brutally slashed her felt…warm? Eyes sill clenched, her mind couldn't understand how it could be so. Remembering what had happened, the events flooding back into her, she knew that her back had been torn and in pain when she had first awoken. Then….she was startled by Beastboy, laughed, apparently blacked out and now…no pain. Just….warmth. Thinking back as she just reveled in at least one spot on her battered body, not in pain, she realized that her back wasn't the only thing healed. In fact, thinking back to when she had first awoke to Beastboy's touch on her stomach, the gashes felt less raw, and less harsh.

Healed.

Unable to feign sleep any longer, she cautiously fluttered her wide violet eyes open. Staring down at her, instead of the red and yellow streaked night sky she expected, two emerald orbs filled with concern met her gaze. Framed by a soft green complexion and a mess of spiked hair, she once again awoke to the sight of the green changeling.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

The sincere question caught her off guard, her timid nature kicking in, she just whimpered slightly. Craning her neck a little, she just then noticed that she was some four feet above the ground. Finally dawning on her she realized her position. Beastboy had most likely been there to pick her up and catch her when she had fallen. She was cradled in his arms.

And the warm feeling spreading and covering her back was…his…hands.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He had been thinking of her, he couldn't help it. After Timid had collapsed, he was there in a flash. Gently placing his arms around her, he held her against him, kneeling close to her, reveling in her presence and worry for her. His mind drifting, he couldn't help but smile as his thoughts turned to the real Raven, the one whose mind he was in right now. The one who was fighting for her life back at the Med. Lab of the Titan's tower. The one who he….

The one he loved.

Thinking of his love for her, the pure, wonderful sensation brought a warm feeling, hot and white within him. In the core of his whole being, his chest, growing ever stronger, he cradled it, caressed it and let it flow over him. Deciding it was best to move her away from where they were; he carefully picked her up. Looking into the battered and bruised face of his beloved's emotion, the white haze fogging his vision slightly, he gently kissed a spot on her forehead, devoid of painful marks.

It was then, that she had awoken

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

All Timid could think of was….well at the moment she couldn't really think. The warmth on her back, and the pain everywhere else flooded through her. The realization of Beastboy's arms around her only added to the surge of emotions and feelings rushing through her. The only thought that kept echoing in her mind was a simple, fearful one.

What was she doing in his arms?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Startled by her sudden awakening, his thoughts of love shattered, Beastboy grew concerned by her moan and whimper. Fearing she would black out once again, he asked her again, having gotten no response to his first probe.

"Hey? You ok?" Concern spilled and dripped over every word.

Finally grabbing her attention, he searched hey eyes. Fear, of course was present, but also, he could detect….a sense…of…curiosity? Surprise? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but an expression close to shock played across her face. At last, his breath held, he got his answer in the form of a slight, barely visible, timid smile.

"Better."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After having settled her down, and a half hour of coaxing her behavior so as to trust him enough, Beastboy achieved in getting her to sit and feel mostly comfortable with him. Resting upon one of the many boulders randomly placed at the clearing of the dead forest, they sat close to each other as BB used some dried logs from the forest and his survival, outdoors skills to get a fire going. How such a feat was possible in the mind of a person, much less a demon/human hybrid, he did not know and was afraid to question lest it douse the fire and warmth giving flames. Unfortunately food was not present in Raven's mind, so the green changeling would have to go hungry. Emotions, it seemed, had little use for food and did not need to eat. Settled and comfortable by the flickering flames, Beastboy finally asked Timid the obvious question on his mind.

"So Timid," grabbing her attention, she looked up. "What exactly happened? What were those things that attacked you and what's happening to all the other emotions and Raven?"

Sighing, the grey emotion sat in silence as the fire crackled and hissed. Finally, she began.

"I—I don't know. It's…complicated."

Grabbing one of her hands in his own, Beastboy squeezed tightly, encouragingly. "Try…please?"

Earning a barely visible, fearful smile, she began again.

"Well, It—it all started with the nightmares. Being Emotions we don't really make up her conscious or sub-conscious mind, instead we're kind of a part of both. We know everything she sees and we are everything she feels. For the past week, we've been having…re-re-recurring nightmares." Without having to be asked, she continued on.

"Tr-Tr-Tri-Trigon. He comes for us. For Raven. We, we are use-usele—we cant stop him. He…he…attacks us. He…he…_hurts_ us!"

Bursting out into tears, she flung herself into his shoulder. Engulfing her in his arms, he rocked her gently as he whispered small, encouraging words of affection. Once again the white hot feeling engulfed him and blurred his vision in bright white. Placing his hands on her sides, he gently caressed the wounds he knew must be in pain from her uncontrolled sobs. Suddenly, she stopped her tears and cries. Bolting upright from his arms, she stood in a mixture of shock, fear and confusion.

Confused at her outburst, Beastby stood as well. Glancing around, looking for danger and sensing none, his gaze fell once again to Timid.

"What's wrong?"

Placing her hands hesitantly to her sides, where his own had been only moments ago, she gasped in surprise. Taking this as a sign of pain, the green changeling made his was to her, trying to steady her.

"The pain…." She began. "…it's gone!"

"What?"

"The pain, It's gone, just like the last time!" Seeing he was still confused, she clarified. "The pain. I just realized. I had gashes on my stomach, when I blacked out the first time, then I woke up to you laying on me and there was no pain; just a…white feeling. Then the same thing happened when I fell the second time. My back was h-hurt, I re-remember how r-r-raw my skin was, but when I woke up in you're a-arms, it was all gone! — "

"But timid, I still don't—"

"And just now!" she continued, losing her timid nature for a brief moment, her voice rising above a slight whisper, "You held me and-and-and when you touched my sides they got warm…and now they don't hurt anymore!"

Finishing with a satisfied smile, she uncharacteristically wrapped him in her arms and kissed his cheek; lost in the euphoria of having some of the gnawing pain relieved.

"You're my healer."

Suddenly realizing what she had done; mortified beyond the point of blushing, she looked up in horror as a blank faced changeling stood still, rolling the information over in his mind. _'It couldn't be…' _He thought, _'how could I do that?'_

Skeptical at first, slowly, Timid's revelation began to make sense. Every time she had said she felt the 'white' or 'warmth' he had too; the white feeling to his core. And Cyborg _had_ said that he seemed to be the only one who could affect and help Raven recover. Maybe this was how he could do it…

Snapping back to the present, and quickly assuring the cowering emotion that she shouldn't be afraid, she'd done nothing wrong (never being able to admit that he had enjoyed the kiss) he responded.

"You know, I think you could actually be right. I felt the same thing too. Here, if it's true, let me heal you all the way, and then you can finish explaining what's happened."

Nodding, Timid sat down on the rocky terrain, shyly stretching her legs so he could heal the large bruises and cuts along them. Placing his hands delicately over her wounds, he desperately tried to recapture the glowing power; willing it to come back. Gliding his hands over her legs, he sighed as she flinched, and the power…the healing glow…failed to come. Stopping, he sighed again, heavily. "I'm Sorry. I just can't get it to work now…"

Reversing rolls for a moment, the grey-clad emotion grabbed the gloomed titan's hand into her own. Shyly, she looked into his eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm grateful for what you've already done…" For the slightest moment, Beastboy felt a small spark of the white power rekindle. But, as soon as he tried to snatch a hold of it; the light snuffed out. Turning his attention and grateful eyes towards her, he changed topics.

"So, he hurt you? In the nightmares?" He hated to change the subject like that on her, but the questions were still pounding in his mind. At the sudden mention of the dreams she quickly dropped his hand and looked away.

"Yes. He…he...he…tells us that when the right time comes, when h-he calls for us, Raven must do as he says….and…and….and…and…" Urging her on, she finished in a barely audible, haunted whisper.

"…and kill you all. Everyone." Sniffling, but holding back tears, she met his eyes.

"He sends us the visions of us k-k-killing you all. All the Titans. He…I…We….enjoy it"

Had it not been for his genetically altered DNA giving him keen animal hearing, her last statement would have gone unheard. Whether fortunate of not, Beastboy heard every word. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he broke the unease with another sure-to-be-emotional question.

"And what about those…_things_...that attacked you? I had to fight six of them off from finishing you off and they were tough to beat."

She smiled bitterly, her eyes staring off into space as she explained. "Then you are lucky. They're called De-demon hounds. My Father sends them out, they are his minions. It's part of his whole 't-two p-pronged a-attack."

Meeting the changeling's once again confused face, she clarified.

"He sends the visions and the nightmares to us at night, when we're the most vulnerable; that's Raven's unconscious mind being plagued, in a way. We emotions also get attacked, being the source of Raven's power and therefore resistance to Tr-Tri-Trigon's influence. He sends his demon hounds through a portal through Rage to finish us off and capture us."

"But…why?"

"Simple. Once he k-k-kills us all at once, Raven will be devoid of all emotions, being weak enough to be taken over."

"But why all at once? And I thought he wants her because she is powerful. Without emotions, that give her power, won't she be…normal?"

Timid smiled bitterly for the second time ever. "Raven will never be normal she is….a bastard daughter, sired from a demon and foolish woman. But, no, she won't be normal without us emotions, just weak. Tr-Tri-Trigon isn't after Raven because he fears her power, he just needs her to open the portal. Once he uses her as a gateway to earth, his powers in our dimension will rival Raven's ten-fold. He has nothing to fear from a Raven full of hectic emotions .Once we are gone, he will possess this body and fill it with only one emotion."

"Rage" he finished for her.

"Yes Rage." Sighing she continued. "As much as we all hate to admit it, Rage is the most powerful single emotion. With Tr-Tri-Trigon's influence over a rage without boundaries, in Raven's body, he will be unstoppable. He'll use Rage to take over her consciousness and use Rage to control Raven and force her to open the gateway to Earth. Once he's through the portal, nothing will be able to stop him. Even if Raven was at full power, completely combined…she….we alone can't stop him once he's through."

Sitting back, stunned at the bleakness of the situation, Beastboy's mind assimilated with all the disturbing news.

"And so where are all the emotions now?"

This time, her tears shining down her cheeks, she sobbed. "The hounds. They came in suddenly and began to attack us unprepared. Raven was kept busy with nightmares. Thousands of them attacked the more powerful emotions. Knowledge, Wisdom, and Bravery first. Rage was already taken. Then they went after the weaker ones, Happy, Rude, Affection…."

Her sobs grew.

"All they left was m-m-me. I wasn't, wasn't im-im-important enough to be taken right away!" Breaking out into ragged cries, Beastboy held Timid close, wishing again for the glow to take away the pain that must have been shooting through her, as her whole body convulsed in sobs.

Sadly, it did not.

Rocking her continuously, gently, he waited patiently until she was ready to continue. "I've s-s-seen it, you know. Where they took all the other emotions; before they finally came for me. In Rage's domain. All of them chained to the mountain face, all 7 of them. Each are surrounded by Hell hounds and demonic warriors; minions of Tr-Tri-Trigon. They have a spot….chains ready….for….me" she finished meekly.

"And no one escaped? No one left?"

Sniffling, she shook her head. "That's what I was doing. I knew they left me for last, I kn-kn-knew I had to find a way to help. So, I made my way to knowledge's lair. If any one would know what to do, she can…or could. But….They attacked me…the hounds…." Her tone became hollow once again as she continued. "They didn't even view me as a threat! Br-B-Brave fought off like fifty before she was captured! But, but, but…"

Breaking into tears again, Timid drowned back into her namesake emotional state as she finished.

"…I wasn't a t-threat! I'm useless, I'm not important at all!" her cries grew and her breath was ragged.

Gripping her shoulders, Beastboy turned her, making her have to look into his eyes. "Listen to me. You. Are. Important. If not to anyone else, than to me. I don't know how I got sucked into Raven's mirror. One minute I'm sitting in the MED LAB, and the next moment I have this uncontrollable urge to go to the mirror, and then I was here. The evidence is pointing to something to do with you. So, we use your idea, because it's logical and a good one; we know what we have to do. _We_ have to get to knowledge's library."

Through the blurred tears, Timid smiled slightly as he encouraged her and launched herself into a light hug with him. After a few moments spent in comfort with the Green Changeling's arms around her, she, spontaneously and uncharacteristically, kissed him on the nose. Leaning back a little, she laughed.

Musing, Timid spoke. "You know, you aren't acting very much like the normal Beastboy I know."

Blushing slightly, he once again retorted before thinking. "Neither are you. I thought you were supposed to be Timid."

Winking at her, she, mortified, sprung back, out of his arms, blushing madly. Neither meeting each other's eyes for a moment, they finally looked up at the same time and laughed embarrassedly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Well…"

Beastboy finally began, breaking the silence that soon followed the short-lived mirth,

"Can you teleport directly to her lair?"

Seeing the shake of her head in negation he sighed. "Well, how are you feeling? How are your wounds?"

"Better, thanks to you. I-I-I think that we should g-g-get g-going."

Standing up, brushing himself off and noting the return of her normal behavior, he held out a hand to help her.

"You're probably right. We can't lose a moment; Trigon will send more hounds after you soon."

Taking his hand and pulling herself up, she had an odd look splayed across her face. Determination, fear and…something else…it stood out. Once again, Beastboy could not place the identity of an expression she showed. It was something like….gratitude? Relief? Maybe? As quick as it had appeared, the unknown expression disappeared behind a mask of foreboding.

"Or worse."

He met her eyes, confused. "What?"

"Tr-Tri-Trigon. He will send more H-Hounds…or worse." The look in her eyes, the fear so evident, so…real, as if, the possibility of saying any more on the minions of Trigon would cause them to appear right away was….frightening. He hesitated, holding on to her hand, squeezing it as they stood; Timid with haunting images playing over her eyes only she could see, and he, desperately trying to shake her from her memories.

"Right…" finally grabbing her attention, Timid's eyes focused on the determined Changeling.

"... Lets go."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**This next part was added as a transition for chapter 6, which is soon to come! Also there is a little….prophetic hint at the end….Enjoy!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_As they turned East towards Knowledge's lair, it would not take long for the evils of Trigon, Father of Raven and prophesized potential destroyer of Earth, to confirm Timid's accurate prediction._

_The second wave of Demons were soon to arrive._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_ Hell will reign down upon them… _

_ And only the **CoR** will have the chance to help the Gem…_

_ Help the Gem save the world…_

…_Or destroy it…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

That's the end of my chapter 5! At least 10 review before I continue PLEASE!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N

Ok so….here it was, not much to say I just wanted to thank you guys for everything!

Please R&R and I promise that you shall soon have more chapters! That's it…hope you enjoyed it.

_As always_

_Fernnu_


	6. Demons and Memories…

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 6: Demons and Memories…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Special thanks to…..

**vinnie the geek **

**JesfriendMagnet **

**dragoon-bane **

**ThunderDragon  
**

**Swizz **

**The Last **

**CalliopeMused  
**

**Firenze2000 **

**TDG3RD   
**

Woo thank u for all the support!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: I do not...or will ever...own Dc comics...teen titans...or a good car...(have u seen the gas prices?) maybe a nice bicycle...but no...not a car. O and none of the other stuff too, lol.  
**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So here we are, Chapter 6 of This Year's Love. I hope you guys like it, the chapter kicks off the Demon's arrival…. That's all I can say for now….Enjoy!

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Demons and Memories**

"Run! Ill hold them off! Get to the library!"

Pushing Timid's blood stained shoulders in front of him, seeing that she was on her way, if stumbling and slow, he quickly turned to the current danger…

"Demons…Why is it always demons with Raven….?"

This day, Beastboy, Garfield Logan, was almost sure he was going to die. In front of him, he quickly scanned and estimated about twenty five hell hounds; teeth barred and eyes glowing.

But that wasn't all.

"As if becoming Demon kibble isn't enough." He muttered darkly to himself, "Now this…"

Floating above, there were, perhaps only about twelve….no, thirteen of them. But what _they_ were, he didn't have a clue. Although they were floating above the hounds, his keen eyes told him that they were at least six feet tall. Blood red, both male and female, they all had large, ragged wings that kept them above ground. Black, jagged armor binding their legs, arms and torsos, it was their faces and weapons that scared Beastboy the most. These demonic crosses; angels of hell, glared evily.

Horns, long, curved and wicked, stuck out from their foreheads. Their expressions, whether male of female, held a twisted mask of blood lust; eyes black with crimson red pupils and irises. Mouths opened in a constant sneer, their fangs showed their demonic nature.

If their faces did not betray their dangerous nature; the cruel objects they held in each hand did. Each held to wickedly curved swords. Black hilts with sparkling silver blades, one side of each was impossibly smooth and sharp; curved in a half-crescent form. The opposite side ending in uneven curves: giving the effect of flames in steel. Floating above, they eyed the lone green figure menacingly.

The long green figure, Beastboy, stood silent. Indignant. Wiry frame clad in ripped purple and black jumpsuit, his breathing came out slow, despite his inner turmoil. The silence stood thick, broken by the soft flaps of the Demonic warrior's wings and the occasional grunts and growls of the hounds. His steady breath wavered slightly as fear crept through his resolve. He closed his eyes, knowing that the demons did not fear him. It was much the same as in the wild; the primal jungle: the larger predator has nothing to fear from the smaller being, and will pause for a moment, before attacking, to instill terror and work the other's nerves. It was _all_ primal. Unfortunately for the demons, Garfield Logan was a being created from instinct and animalistic abilities; primal was his way of life. Striving to calm himself; preparing for the oncoming battle, he recalled a moment shared with Raven. He seemed to do that a lot these days. He kept his eyes closed. Losing himself in the swirls of animal instinct, his mind recalled the things of the past.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Long Flashback¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was snowing out. Frost crept upon the corners of the window glass of the titan's tower. Below, the ocean was calm and the sky clouded. In the heart of Jump City, store window lights glowed as after hours came and went. The stores had all closed; it was Christmas Eve, a year ago. The night was calm and peaceful, Midnight had come and gone and so too, the Titans had retreated to serene slumber. Mere hours before, the decorated tower had been filled with festivities and cheer. All in the common room, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and even Raven sat on the floor around the large Christmas tree glowing pure white; as was suggested by the Tameranian princess, it glittered beautifully. Having decided that they just couldn't wait to open the gifts (mostly by the constant nagging by Beastboy) they had decided to open their gifts early.

Robin, having given his obvious crush, Starfire, a beautiful necklace of a shooting star, he had received a book on detective work from the green changeling, a new R-Cycle upgrade from Cyborg and half a dozen new music CDs from Raven. All that was left was the gift Starfire hesitated in giving him. Blushingly, she held the package behind her back nervously.

"Friend Robin. I am….afraid you will not like my gift." A frown forming on her face, her orange  
skin paled.

Smiling encouragingly at her, Robin took her by the hand and sat her down on the large wrap-around couch.

"Don't worry Star. Whatever you got me will be great and I will like it. I know it."

Still looking doubtful, he clinched and killed her worry with just three simple words.

"Just trust me**." (Sorry RxS shippers….did ya think it was _I LOVE YOU? _ Sorry no such luck….yet…or not…ha….ha….ok ill stop.)**

Smiling brightly, she took out a poorly wrapped package she obviously had tried to wrap herself. Handing it over to him, he delicately opened the box after tearing the paper off. Lifting the cover, he gasped in surprise at what was there. Gently, he lifted out a brightly polished, silver bo-staff from the box. Staring in awe, he couldn't find words.

"Star…How? But…this…is…"

"Friend, do you like it?"

"Of course!" the still speechless titan exclaimed. "Star this is a Hoffman-Ming Rod. They're supposed to be the most advanced staff in the world. How—what…how did you get it?" **(Yea…I just made that all up…)**

Smiling proudly she explained simply.

"I am still a Tameranian Princess."

At her smug and joyful answer, he couldn't help but smile goofily up at her. "Wow Star. I…thanks so much, it means so much to me." He grabbed her hands in his. "It's the best present ever and more so because you gave it to me…"

Beastboy, watching with the rest of the Titans in silence, unable to take the sappiness any longer, grinned evilly from behind the couch as an evil plan quickly formed. As the rest of the Titans turned to open their own gifts, giving the two unpronounced, unofficial lovebirds their space, he transformed. Taking shape as a sparrow, he flew to the illuminated tree where bits of mistletoe were hung on branches. Nipping a piece off, he flew back, with the leaves in his beak. Fluttering above the unsuspecting couple, he squawked loudly and transformed.

"Hey guys! Mistletoe! You know what that means!" Landing gracefully to his feat over the two sitting teens he held out the festive leaves above their heads; Robin, looking horrified and enraged glared at Beastboy. He was, though, pleasantly surprised at Starfire's reaction.

"Oh wondrous! I have read of this Earthly custom! Now we kiss!"

In one fluid motion, she grabbed Robin's head and mess of spiky, super gelled up hair, and met his lips with her own, crushing them against each other. Eyes wide, Robin gasped. As quickly as it started, it ended with Starfire looking flushed but pleased with herself, Robin still dumb-struck, and Beastboy and Cyborg wildly laughing at the display. After fifteen minutes of continued harassment over what had happened, the two joking titans decided they had laughed enough and stopped: allowing their leader's pride and ego to begin to heal.

Calming down, the festivities continued late into the night. But now, the tower was empty and silent. All was quiet. All were sleeping.

Or so it seemed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beastboy awoke at he always did at 3:45 AM. Every night he had the same dream. His dream always turned to a nightmare and scared him to death, and to awaken. He knew it was strange, but he dare not describe it or tell anyone. But basically the dream consisted of one thing.

Raven. Every night, she died in his arms.

Every single night….

He shivered, thinking of her lifeless eyes and shook the dream from his mind. Ever since the 'Beast and Malchior" incident, he had surprised himself when his true feelings for Raven surfaced. Such a revelation showed him that Terra had only been his first real crush; puppy love.

Walking into the dark kitchen, needing a few shots of soy milk to calm his nerves, his animal instincts picked up a faint ruffling of a cape…or…no, more precisely, a cloak. By the window, illuminated by the moon light breaking through the clouds, floated Raven. Meditating silently, her pale skin radiating beauty in the pale moonlight she seemed to draw the light towards her; a precious crystallized bit of perfection in the night. Quietly gliding over to her he sat beside her, watching the illuminated snow flakes dance in the moon-lit sky.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Her silky voice startled him, lingering in the silence, sending shivers down his spine. He glanced at her, seeing one eye peek at him before the other opened as well.

"No, I…" deciding that it was better to be…mostly…truthful he began. "I have nightmares that wake me up at night. Every night at this time. Always the same dream."

Feeling very foolish in confessing to the girl of his dreams, she surprised him.

"I'm…sorry. I'm always awake at this time. Meditation you know." He mentally sighed in relief in her respecting his choice in not saying any more of the dream.

"I never see you."

"Roof or My room."

"Oh…too cold for the roof?"

"I like the snow, better view here, and easier meditation when your lips aren't chattering and blue."

Chuckling at her comment, he scooted a little closer. Opening his mouth to speak, she beat him to it.

"I just wanted to—well; I just wanted to thank you…again for your gift. Most people, the others, they buy me….well, I know they mean well but…and I'm not really used to getting gifts anyway but…" the dark haired titan was surprised in having such problems in conveying her thoughts when eloquence usually came easy. Sighing she tried again. "What I mean is, the gifts they give are so…generic. Because they don't understand me. Robin gave me that book on spells and Starfire bought me the Raven necklace. Those are just so…I don't know…._expected_."

Stealing another quick glance at Raven, Beastboy couldn't help but ask.

"Cyborg?"

She sighed again. "Cyborg's was a little better."

Beastboy scratched his head, remembering. "The dream catcher and room sound muffler?"

"Yes. The dream catcher was thoughtful. The muffler was….needed." for a moment Beastboy thought she would smile….and she did….almost. The green titan didn't mean to blurt out his next question, but as always, his mouth opened before his brain had a chance to turn on.

"And…what about me?" he winced slightly at how…childish it sounded.

"Yours was the best it was…_is_… beautiful."

His heart leapt in his chest, trying to keep a helpless grin from spreading on his face.

"I've never even heard of a memory finder before. I still don't understand where you found it." She scooted ever so closer to Beastboy, leaning in forward, waiting.

"Do you remember that week we each got to ourselves on vacation. Titans East covered for us so we could actually take a break?" He said, recalling the event that had happened six months before. She nodded.

"Well I was looking for a gift for you for the longest time, and I was trying to find something different…original and—"

"Wait you were looking for a gift six months before?" she interrupted, amazed.

He nodded silently before continuing. "Yea, well anyways, I researched it on the internet and found one in Australia."

"So you ordered it?"

He smiled. "Nope, heck I barely had enough money for it." His sheepish smile growing. "I could handle the tax but not the shipping charges."

"So how?"

"Well… I flew there and picked it up, checked it out to make sure it wasn't a scam and flew back."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she folded her arms over her chest. "You had enough money for a plane ticket but not for shipping?"

He chuckled "No, you don't get it, I _flew."_ Seeing she still did not understand, he began to make flapping motions with his arms to emphasize his point. "You know, green lovable teen titan shape shifter…any animal I want…fly?"

Meeting his eyes, hers betrayed a stunned expression.

"You flew all the way to Australia, an impossibly hard journey, to pick up a present for me, _six_ _months before_ Christmas…just…for me?"

Embarrassed, he nodded as silence took over the conversation.

"How much?" She asked suddenly.

Her question startled him. "How much what?"

"Did it cost?"

"I cant…I'm not telling; its your gift."

"Beastboy need I remind you that not only am I an empath but a physic as well? Only my moral code is keeping me from reading your mind and finding it out for myself…along with any other secrets you may have…and it's wearing very thin at the moment…"

Sensing the validity of her statement and the crystal clear threat, he gulped.

"...$350…" He said meekly, as she exploded.

"What! You wasted three-hundred and fifty dollars on me? Are you crazy? And where did you get that kind of money? You're insane! How could—"

He silenced her uncharacteristic outburst with the placing of his two first fingers gently over her lips.

"My money. I saved it up for a while here and there. It was worth it, because the look of happiness that I saw played on your face for that one moment was enough. Just the fact that it brightened your night for just a moment made it worth everything and more. I would do it again in a heartbeat just to see that look again." Removing his fingers from her lips, the feeling of their soft texture lingered, tingling slightly. Breaking the stunned silence and trying to engage the speechless Raven, he managed to stammer out his demand.

"So…did you…have you gotten it to work yet?"

Blinking she shook her head, returning to normal with a sad look on her face. "I didn't want to tell you but…it won't work for me."

He stared, perplexed. "Why not, I tried it and it worked for me? The man I bought it from guaranteed that all you have to do is hold it in your palm, outstretched and focus on what you want to remember the most and you'll see it clea—"

She lowered her head. "You need …love to use it…I…have none." She turned away, her voice breaking out of its monotone prison for the briefest of moments.

"But…but the thought is what matters. That you would—well that you would go through such h-hardships to get m-me something is just…" she opened her mouth but the words just wouldn't form. "I'm still, I am just…"she sighed. "Grateful. Thank you."

Feeling his heart sink, he nodded absent mindedly as her tries at boosting his morale failed.

"I'm sorry Raven. I didn't mean to do _another_ stupid thing. I cant believe I wasted a gift that wasn't even worth it, I mean I just wanted to do something_ right_ for a change, and I had a whole six months to get it right and yet I still couldn't get the thing rig—"

This time, _she_ silenced his ever moving lips with her own two fingers."

"Beastboy. It was worth it. To me. I…It showed me something. That…no matter what I thought, you…you…really do…you really…._care_. You spent energy, time, money and….everything else to get me something. More than the others, you thought of something I could use…something different, meaningful. You are…" she hesitated, as if afraid of the next words she would whisper could bring about the destruction of the world.

"My best friend."

Removing her fingers from his lips, his eyes wide, she looked away. Regaining his composure he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks Rae…I…" Oh how he wished to confess right there, in the moon-lit glow of the cold, December night, bathed in pale moonlight and soft flakes of ever falling crystals, that he loved her. Loved her with all his heart and soul…but, alas, she had just told him that such a love was beyond her reach. Such a union was….doomed. Doomed before it could even breathe air and try to thrive. His heart sank, her last statement's affect dying within him. He would always care for her…this she now knew. But…expected nothing more.

"…I'm sorry. I disturbed your meditation…again. Id better go…" he got up solemnly, letting go of her hand.

As if sensing the sadness that had filled him, she looked up and met his eyes. "It's alright…really." Her sincerity caught him off guard. Almost as if…maybe…there was…compassion. "You could…stay?"

Her request-turned-offer-turned-question surprised him even more.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked incredulously.

"…No. I could…_teach_…you how to meditate. If you want…besides, it could help with the beast inside of you." She hastily added.

Brightening visibly, he sat down in front of her, a grin tracing its way along his face.

"Sweet! Let's go."

Taking a breath, she nodded. "Right. First mimic my position." She closed her eyes and got in position. Fluttering her eyes open she was surprised to see him in a perfect lotus position.

"Close your eyes and repeat after me. Both in your mind and out loud. Let the chant go through you, comfort you…entrance you."

"Ok, right…" he nodded, somewhat nervously.

"Find your center…

Find your calm…

Calm the torment deep inside.

Allow your worries to subside…"

Once he had listened a few times, he hesitantly chanted along. Repeating it together a few times, she changed the chant once he seemed comfortable to something much mor familiar.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

He was a perfect student, she noticed, as his chants were even, quiet and calm. She was once again surprised by his nature. She peeked open an eye and watched his as she floated above the ground. The moonlight paled him, illuminating his green complexion. She smiled ever so slightly, as something flickered within her. Unable to help herself she couldn't help but think.

"_If only I could love…I know he could be the one…"_

Quickly banishing the never helpful, wistful thoughts, she focused back to her meditation, enjoying her newest student. Both teens lost themselves in their peace bringing chants, well into the night.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beastboy would never…could never remember or recall, a moment when he was happier than that snowy night. The memory was a treasured and cherished one. One of Raven finally opening up a bit more to him; unexpectedly, but oh so beautifully. The memory finder, a small box, perhaps slightly larger than an engagement ring's case, would always be his claim to fame. The small clear, prism-like crystal that glittered and sparkled even at night was a thing of rare magic. He had never told Raven how much trouble he had had to go through, persuading the last magic man in the tribal village he had visited to part with it. Only starving and harsh conditions along with Beastboy's constant pleas and bribes, did the old mage part with the treasure for the money offered. Living had larger value than the box to the man. Such an item, Beastboy had learned, needed only to be held in one's palm and have the thought of someone or something cross their mind. The box then would glitter and glow a magnificent white color and show, for all who were present, a projected vision above the finder: all the memories stored away, all the happenings of the person or thing in perfect image. A magical VCR of memories, so to speak. It had become, along with the book of Azar, her mirror, and few other priceless items, the most precious and valued of her possessions. She never once was able to use it, for love was not yet alive within her….

Of course the green titan knew nothing of this choosing or her feelings; as did the dark titan know nothing of the full extent of his hardships in finding her a perfect gift.

The memory, to that day, to that moment, where the Demon hounds and warriors eagerly waited to strike down Raven's last line of defense, flittered through his mind in an instance, as his animalistic instincts swept him away in the primal need to save Raven.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤End Flashback¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Present¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shooting his eyes open, only a moment having passed as he lost himself in thought. Sensing the battle would start in seconds, he raised his voice and spoke clearly after glancing back at Timid scurrying away towards the large yellow library

She would be, soon….safe. At least, if nothing else, that.

Turning back to the threat, his voice echoed over the bleak landscape; speaking clear words, though he did not know the reason. Something within him urged him forward.

"Find your center…." The demons tensed as his breathing slowed.

"Find your calm…" The hounds glared.

"Calm the torment deep inside…" The warriors sharpened their blades, running them along each other, menacingly.

"Allow your worries to subside…"

The front line of the demonic hell hounds took a step forward, mussels rippling.

"Azarath…" Growls filled the air.

"Metrion…" Barks and howls soon followed; blood lust and rage shared between all the demonic minions was heavy in the air. Both sides were coiled and ready to strike. The time had come.

In the calm of his mind, as the battle stood on the brink of starting, a spark of power ignited within him. He noticed it. Almost recognizing it, it shared a certain similar quality of the white glow that had helped to heal Timid. But this entity, this powerful surge of force was all together different—Black. Cradling it, he had no time to think.

Coiling up his wiry frame, he took a sharp intake of breath, and lunged forward to meet the Demons of hell. One word escaped his lips, as if a battle cry; a signal for both sides to attack. As the word resounded over the landscape, only one thing surfaced in his mind, merging with the black force within him.

"ZINTHOS!" The demonic minions of Trigon the Terrible pounced; unleashing their brutal onslaught against the green titan.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The last thought before his body took shape and transformed, echoed in his mind.

_**Raven.**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**End Chapter 6**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N

Wooo! 17/18 whole pages! Sweeeeeeetness! I hope you guys all liked that chapter. It was actually fun to write. I tried to give any RxS shippers their little moment, while staying true to the fluff of Christmas and a late night between Raven and BB. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. The next chapter, **_BLACK_**, is the climactic second fight with the demons. It's currently being typed up, and is already written. Hopefully you will enjoy that one too. Please, at least another 10 reviews, I wanted to await till I got more, but I couldn't keep a typed up chapter away for long. More reviews, and I promise the action starts!

_As always_

_Fernnu_


	7. Black

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 7: Black

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Special thanks to…..

**dreams-walker****: thanks its good to b back. R u a fan of the other fic?**

**CalliopeMused****: sorry for the evil cliffy, and I guess ur right…no more review limit thingies….lol thanks!**

**the Desert Fox: thanks for the review!**

**dragoon-bane****: Yes, the library is, because raven is different from other demons, not only by her human soul, but also how she was brought up. The library has all her memories which makes her who she is…it gets kind of complicated but explained better in the fic. So to answer your question simply: yes. Lol**

**The Last****: ARGH! Yes they are so annoying. Sorry about the mistakes, I have trouble with the word muscle…I don't really know why. Thanks for the much appreciated review!**

**StormofTears****: not as much fluff and luff lol, but I hope u like this chapter anyways.**

**TDG3RD: I am glad you along with many of the other reviewers liked the Christmas scene. HINT: remember it, it's an important memory; one that will come up again…I guarantee it.**

**ravenwithemotion****: here you go…as fast as I could! Enjoy and thanks!**

**vinnie the geek****: thank you so much for ur kind review. I am so glad u liked it. I hope I do not disspoint.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: Never have I thought or led/will lead anyone to believe that I own any characters of DC comics and Teen Titans…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Black**

Frantically running, Timid tripped again as she made her way to the still far off library. Away from the dangers of demons and gore; and away from Beastboy. This made her pause, stopping. She couldn't leave him, not after everything, all he'd done.

He would die without help

But she could barely use her powers. Her control had been severely loosened through her injuries. What could she do? Turning back, facing the onslaught that charged Beastboy, she gasped.

Horrified.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Tear, rip, dodge, transform, scurry away, run, flap, transform, flip, land, dodge, bite, rip, transform, canter, charge, retreat, jump, repeat, transform, grab, bite, transform, jump, dodge, dodge, dodge……_

Beastboy glided through the hordes of hounds with dangerous finality. Changing forms whenever the fighting became too thick, he had gone through many hounds already, guessing perhaps more than fifteen. All were a blur. Through the mess of attacks though, he had yet to come face to face with one of the demonic warriors. He knew that when he did, the situation would really be trouble. The puffs of red smoke erupting around him, he dared not hesitate as the somber thoughts filled his mind. When he did meet the mysterious and dangerous looking warriors….

Then this really would be hell.

Barely missing and performing a leap as a frog, over one hound, he narrowly dodged two separate yellow beams of energy. Flinging himself, never looking back, he transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, once more, and bit down. Hard jaws of steel gripping down; one demonic hound puffed into smoke in his jaws. Puffs of Smokey haze filled the air all around him.

He learned to ignore the foul taste.

Making his way through was fast paced, but lacking in success. True, he was able to dispatch and land blows to some hounds, but he had many more to get through; each one more cunning and devious than the last. Many times, the same attacks failed to work twice, and did not completely get rid of them. And, to further the luck against him: his attacks were limited with the number and nature of such creatures….

_Jump, jump, dodge, transform, flap, flap, transform, land, dodge, run, left, right, back…_

Suddenly a break formed in the lines of hounds, and Beastboy took his chance. Transforming once again, he morphed tiredly into a sparrow and flew through. Landing in the center, he transformed back, panting.

"Not good…" he muttered to himself as his situation became clear.

It was a trap.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Standing in the center of a circle of hounds, Beastboy let out breaths in ragged sighs as the enemy force stood waiting. Panting heavily he eyed the still smug and blood lusting warriors floating above, as the rest of the hounds stepped through the smoked remains of their kin.

His heart sank.

He quickly counted fifteen hounds, circling him, growling. He had thought he had been able to do more damage against them. Perhaps, had he slept longer and been able to actually rest. Had he not been hiking through Raven's mind for the better part of an hour and a half on hard terrain. Had he not lost so much energy from the transformations…he would have been able to do more. As it were…well such thoughts were useless at the moment. He tried to focus; his determination wavered.

There was no way he could defeat all fifteen hounds at his current strength and transformation level. Nor with the pounding ache that coursed through him and the state of his fatigued body. And even if he could commit such a feat, there were thirteen still very mysterious, undoubtedly much stronger and dangerous warriors waiting.

'_My odds basically suck…"_ he thought to himself darkly.

What was worse was they knew it. They were toying with him, giving him a moment's rest, just before finishing him off. He knew this, but decided to take advantage of the moment of slow panting. Assessing his self, his hopes sunk further as the full finality of his fatigue and situation took him. He had only energy, only enough power, for one transformation. Then, he would be left in one form.

For the rest of the fight…or what would be left of it anyway.

As one of the hounds moved impatiently, Beastboy could tell that the warriors above clearly commanded them to stay put. For the moment. Eyeing them, their faces contorted in taunting smiles and glares, the green titan's gaze shifted around, catching sight of the library and Timid.

His eyes wide, he met her eyes in a brief, shared moment. Her violet eyes reflected timidity, fear, panic and…sorrow. She was still far off from the library. About twenty meters from the foot of the door, frozen in place, horrified. Glancing up at a sudden change in the air above him, sensing the movement, he noticed one of the thirteen demons meet his gaze and follow his line of sight.

Barring a hideous sneer, the disgusting demon smiled as he madly flapped his wings suddenly and lunged through the air for Timid. At the same time, each warrior let loose a horrible cry of attack. As if in slow motion and as if he was seeing what was happening from out of his body, he watched all. As the hounds pounced wildly from all sides, the warriors swooped in low as the rogue demon flew ever closer towards Timid. Only one word escaped his lips hoarsely as he was surrounded.

"RUN!"

A horde of demon hounds were upon him before he could even move. His breath caught as they began to tear into him. The pain was excruciating, his body taking a beating. Being flung between teeth and claws, to and fro, his movements were jerked and he couldn't help the random thought that this must have been how a rag doll felt, flitter through the haze of his mind.

Each attack, blades, beams of energy and claws slicing through him, brought fierce agony but….strangely, as it continued, he felt less and less pain. The hurt was only dimly noted. Instead the only thing he could focus on was the way the Demon had sneered. The way he was going to hurt Timid. His face, his movements, the way he had looked at Beastboy and then Timid…..the remembrance replayed through his mind as if a silent movie being repeated over and over again.

As the revelation fully hit Beastboy, the pain extinguished completely and he felt a mighty roar of power surge within him. Just as before, the rush felt similar to the white glow, but at the same time, completely different.

Black.

His animal instincts blaring and his mind racing; the primal force within him exploded in righteous rage and fury. Rage. His vision became black, his mind went black. All went black within him as his last transformation took place.

Bones crunching and hair spreading, the last thing Garfield Logan recalled before transforming was being bathed in blackness. Rage pounded through him, commanding him, dictating his singular thoughts.

_Intent. Kill. Stop. Save. Timid…_

The strange but familiar feeling of the locked away presence within him combined with the new, surging sensation of black; intertwined into a singular physical form. A being with a singular intent and fierce determination to do one thing: save Timid.

The Beast had arrived.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"RUN!"

She gasped in terror as Beastboy called out to her, the hounds and demons charging in on him, tearing him apart. The finality, desperation in his voice drove thoughts of disobeying the direct command from her head. Turning quickly she began, her back towards her last hope.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As her steps fell, a roar of primal and enraged anguish echoed throughout the erupted battle behind her. Chancing a look behind her, she glanced in time to see a mass explosion of hell hounds in the air as a dark, almost black, green figure punched through the throngs of hounds. The remaining demonic warriors closed in on the Beast as he smashed hellish canines into non-existence.

Looking up she saw that the warrior who had lunged for her, was right above, laughing huskily and swooping in low, she just narrowly dodged a scissor cut in time. Re-appearing in front of her, she stopped. Standing just mere feet from the safety of the library, her father's demon landed; ready to take her.

Gulping she took an unsure battle stance. She was Timid. How would she win this fight? How would she survive? How could she?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Beast flung himself towards another two hounds after dodging a third. Gripping one by its short, stubby tail, he flung it, back first, into the other two. As three puffs of smoke clouded his vision, six separate beams of hot, yellow energy tore through the haze and singed his fur as it struck the Beast squarely in the chest. Growling in rage and pain, he tore through the clouds and slashed blindly in the direction of three of the beams. Hitting on target, he barely registered the smoke of demise from his victims, already searching for more with fierce, determined intent. Howling in Rage, a large slash of silver streaked by and gashed his right shoulder. Jumping back, the Beast grunted. Standing before him, only six more demon hounds stood. Behind them, all around him were twelve….demon warriors?

Dimly through the blackness he recalled there being thirteen.

Cleared slightly, the answer set in as he glanced across the land. Timid! Even as the Beast, his heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of Raven.

She was doing the best she could, it was true, but such an exert was poor in comparison in face of the brutal onslaught the Demon inflicted against her. In a mass fury of blazing silver steel, Timid could barely dodge his attacks; using her limited powers to move boulders to her defense. Such a ploy could only last so long. Unequal defense could not last long.

She would die.

The frightening thought brought on a new wave of death, jet black rage. It flared and tumbled over his senses. Quickly, the Beast leapt towards the unsuspecting warriors, straight above the hounds.

Round two had just begun, signaled not by the ring of a bell, but by the inhuman roar of rage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The act of pouncing completely over the hounds, took all eighteen demons left, by

surprise. Pummeling straight over towards the ring of warriors, he slashed with heavy, clawed paws at a female Demon's face. Earning a pained scream, the Demon dropped her swords as she clutched her face desperately. It seemed that such demons _could_ be hurt, at least, in the confines of Raven's mind. Taking the opportunity, the Beast punched her in the stomach, piercing armor and receiving a pained gasp from her lips. Pulling his fist out, she clutched her wounds as he landed behind her. As if delayed, she fell before him and puffed in black smoke seconds later. Wasting no time the green monster picked up the two wicked blades and eyed the surprised demons menacingly.

Needing no words to translate what was to come, the hounds and warriors struck. Swords flailing and swords flinging out, blurs of red and green flew by as the Beast fought each Demon.

Charging forward, the Beast dispatched three hounds with ease, his newfound swords cutting through their flesh smoothly; leaving puffs of red smoke behind him. Spinning around, facing three warriors, each attacked at the same time, charging. Crouching down to miss a deadly strike, he kicked one demon in the side, sending him into a hound that had just pounced. Earning two satisfying puffs of different colored smoke, he struck the other two simultaneously as black rage filled his aching muscles. Finishing off the two warriors with a stab to their chests, the Beast ran forward to the library, leaving the rest of the warriors behind in the hope to aide Timid who was steadily loosing her defending position.

Not a few feet later, the remaining two hounds and eight fighters appeared; blocking his path. Firing energy beams, the hounds pounced as the warriors flung themselves towards him. Agile and cunningly smooth, the Beast luckily blocked and dodged the blasts of yellow energy and sliced the heads of the final two hounds quickly.

His luck did not last to save him though, from the oncoming warriors. Occupied by the hounds, the Beast was unable to stop the constant slices from washing over him. Gash after gash, slice after slice, cold steel met warm muscle and flesh as silver blades gleamed red. The pain broke through the heavy blanket of black rage. Gripping the blade of one oncoming sword painfully, dropping his own, the Beast did his best to ignore the slicing, white hot pain that shot through his hand as he grabbed the sharp bladed side and pulled roughly. Yanking the sword away from the demon, flinging him into his brethren, the Beast flipped the sword to grip it by the handle and threw it towards a female demon. The blade meeting the chest of a hell spawn, she puffed into smoke before colliding into the changeling's torso. Smoldering ashes washed over him, masking the green tint of his fur in blackness.

Clutching the remaining sword left in his right hand, he charged the flung demon from before, slicing his head clear off his shoulders with an enraged howl. Spinning, his acute hearing warning him; he ducked barely in time to miss two deadly blades aimed for his own vulnerable neck. Turning, he crouched down, lower than the two warriors who had come up behind him.

Their arms and swords outstretched, the Beast punched the left upcoming demon in the stomach, as he simultaneously struck the one on his right with his sword. Ripping another blade from the punched demon, he dispatched the hellish minion with a quick slice. Rolling back, leaving two more puffs of smoke in his wake, only four demons remained in his way. Pausing in their charge, they eyed him with distaste as if overcome with a change of heart. Surprising the Beast, they turned toward the skies and sped off towards…Timid

TIMID!

In the heat of the battle, he had lost sight of her, now, launching himself in a frantic run to meet her, the direness of her situation became clear. As he reached closer, he just witnessed the rogue demon strike her down; cutting her legs with a large swing. The sight of her blood spilt twisted the black power within him.

Roaring in an anger surpassing rage, the Beast lunged forward…only to meet four sneering demons swooping in from above, to meet him. Instead of faltering or changing direction, intent on getting to Timid at all costs, he stretched his arms forward and clutched an outstretched arm of two demons side-by-side. Suspending himself in the air; using them as his anchors, the Beast kicked a third demon lunging to the right of him. Sending him flying into the ground, puffing into smoke; the Beast let go of the two demons he had held on to and landed on the ground. Running forward, the Beast shot forth and took the rogue demon by surprise, punching him squarely in the face and sending him back a few feet.

Stunning him, the warrior dropped a sword which the green being hastily picked up. Standing between Timid and the three, now grounded Demons, he panted heavily. He was hurt. The rage and adrenaline could only do so much to mask the pain. Only fear for Timid's life and the black, slowly dying power kept him standing. He could feel his body ache, his muscles burn. Ignoring the pain, pushing it aside, he charged. Managing to feign to the right he struck to the farthest left Demon; slicing him though the neck. Landing and turning away from the smoke, the Beast flung his sword in hand toward another Demon, hoping to have it slice him like a discus….

…and missed.

His hopes dropping a moment, they perked up as the sword arced back around in a wide U and struck the other remaining demon in the back. Grimacing as he stood, his body reaching its final limits, he eyed the final demon with varying focused vision as a puff of smoke announced the departure of the second to last Demon. It was, now, only one more demon standing in the way of his and, more importantly, Timid's safety. His heart sank when he recognized the red mark on its already crimson face: this was the same demon that had started the assault on Timid. The rogue demon that had fought the least, was more refreshed, and better equipped to win a fight. One ready for the battle ahead and ready to win, whereas he, the Beast, was dangerously close to loosing consciousness.

Grunting, the demon surprised Beastboy as he struck him in the face with a carefully aimed punch; as payback. Stumbling backwards, the Beast was forced to block an incoming blade with his forearms; earning a fresh slice through tender flesh. Howling in pain as the blade tore through his forearm, it was the last thing he could take.

Falling to his knees, the Beast slowly shrunk away, leaving a light green, paled and severely wounded Beastboy wavering and in loss of lots of blood. His body may have lost its enraged form, but his eyes still held the cold, dark fury from the fight, and he slowly lifted himself shakily to his feet. Garfield Logan, it seemed, would not quit until his last breath was beaten from him. As the demon stood emotionless, a yellow glow illuminating his eyes, Beastboy glanced back and eyed Timid. His glare softening as she whimpered in pain at her new cuts and wounds melding with the ones yet to be healed, he summoned a small smile to help calm her.

'_Calm her…for death'_ his thoughts reflected his bleak outlook. Shaking his head, he reprimanded himself for losing faith.

Turning back to the peculiarly acting demon before him, the creature unsheathed a hidden blade from his armor; one smaller than the swords and rearmed himself with a blade in each hand. His black, red eyes still glowing an intense yellow, he sneered openly at the pathetic attempt of the lanky changeling wavering before him; the Timid emotion behind.

Then, the demon spoke.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_**LOGAN…!"**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

She whimpered at the sound of the harsh voice coming from the demon before them. That voice! She knew that voice. Her whole body stiffened as cold fear washed over her. She was paralyzed in pain and horror.

That voice…she saw too that Beastboy went rigid in shock. From hearing a demon speak and know his last name, or recognizing the voice, Timid could not fathom; nor could she think past the stupefied and dreaded thought running through her mind.

_Trigon the Terrible…_

_Trigon…_

…Her…Father.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**End Chapter 7**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N

OOOOOKKK I am sorry it was shorter than the last. And I am sorry for the cliffy but hopefully u guys liked the chapter. I hope so, it was very hard to write it; battle scenes are still new to me and it was hard to explain some aspects. Hopefully I did not confuse u….I must admit that I wish it was better, but I revised it so many times that this is the final version. Anyways, that was the end of chapter 7 and soon shall come chapter 8. the meeting with Trigon the terrible…anyways that's it for now, I am going to stop rambling…….I will update ASAP, but I must warn you guys that school starts Wednesday…..updates will be a little (or lot) more spaced. Thanks for reading….please review!

_As always_

_Fernnu_


	8. Green Death

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 8: Green Death…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Special thanks to…..

**vinnie the geek****- thanks, I know it was. I seem to be ending them a lot like that, sorry the next will be like that as well. Thanks for catching my mistakes, I appreciate it. Glad you enjoyed my fight scene.**

**the Desert Fox**- **thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Firenze2000****- glad you enjoyed it, hope this is soon enough, thanks!**

**dragoon-bane****- hope it was as good as you said. Glad you enjoyed it and that it surprised you.**

**TDG3RD- glad you enjoyed the beast's appearance hope this tells you how he saves himself…or gets saved.**

**CalliopeMused**- **thank you so very much. I'm glad it wasn't too much gore and that u want more. I hope I do not disappoint with the gore that is featured in this chapter. I kind of feel bad putting it in, now, after what you said. It isn't just a random insert of bloodshed, but more so a showing of just how demonic Trigon really is. I wanted to truly portray the evil quality of Raven's father and just how real the situation is, should BB and Timid fail. Thanks for the review!**

**GizmoBunny****- as you have asked, here is more. Thanks for the review!**

**Mr. Jin****- I am glad you enjoy it so much. Please continue reading and being awed lol. Thanks for the review!**

**BlackBloodyTears****- hope I did not disappoint. Thanks for the review!**

**The Last****- Raven is gone, sadly. The full mess of problems will unravel eventually. As for now the next 2 chapters should suffice. About BB and the swords, or more to the point, the Beast. When I wrote it, I knew it was OOC. I decided to continue on to prove a point. Just as I make sure to continuously pound in the reminder that Trigon really will kill, rape, and murder anyone in his way, The beast is unconditionally devouted to Raven and will do any and everything in his power to save her. Also, as you will see, the power that mysterious arrises, both white and black begin to guide his actions. As he is taken by the beast into a more primal form, the guidance is listened upon because there is no rational mind of Garfield Logan questioning his urgings. This too you shall see in the next 2 chapters and beyond. Thanks for the review!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or DC. I do, however own this story and, more to the point, this graphic chapter. Let the reader beware, this chapter, short as may be, involves graphic suggestions and writings that may offend…..**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Not much to say. Somber chapter. Bitter and cruel. Sad and surprising. Read and find out. **_READ THE A/N OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SORRY._**

Enjoy.

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

**Green Death…**

"_**LOGAN!"**_

The possessed demon sneered evilly as the thunderous voice of Trigon the Terrible emanated from his black rimmed lips.

"_**WELL PLAYED CHANGELING. WELL PLAYED AND WELL EARNED. AN APPROVAL IS IN ORDER. NOT MANY HAVE DARED TO FACE MY MINIONS."**_

He paused, smiling threateningly

"_**EVEN LESS HAVE SURRVIVED."**_

Beastboy regarded the demonic destroyer of worlds coolly, his surface and features calm; but his shield of rage faltered. If this truly was Trigon speaking through a Demon, possessing it…then…well, all that really mattered was that he wasn't there….yet.

"_**MORTAL. CONGRATULATIONS ON SUCCEEDING THIS FAR YOU HAVE PROVED MOST IMPRESSIVE IN PROTECTING THIS FINAL,"**_

He cocked his head, eyeing Timid with distaste.

"**_PITIFUL EMOTION."_** Timid swallowed a wailed sob as the cold; death of his voice was directed at her.

Black flames flickered within Beastboy's core as Trigon continued. The flames flickered, but as of yet, could not…would not, ignite.

"**_MOVE ASIDE!"_** Trigon's voice rose, where it had once sounded almost alluring and amicable, now glowered with seething hatred.

"**_AND GIVE ME THE EMOTION EASILY AND YOU SHALL NOT BE HARMED…"_** Trigon eyed the wiry, bruised and bloody changeling amusingly.

"…_**MORE."**_

He chuckled.

Black clouds of rage flowed through Garfield Logan. Black flames licked up at his insides, racing through him.

His body though, did not respond.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Never Demon." He spat out the words with distaste, half at the figure before him, and half at his unreasoning and unknown powers that would not work all the time for him. Meeting the glare sent by the cold yellow eyes, Trigon spoke enraged but amused.

"**_MY, MY, MY. SUCH COURAGE IN A CHAMPION OF RAVEN. WELL, NO MATTER. DO YOU KNOW WHAT AWAITS YOU, INSIGNIFICANT MORTAL? DO YOU FULLY GRASP THE HORRORS THAT ARE STORED FOR YOU, SHOULD YOU FAIL TO GIVE UP THIS EMOTION? HAVE YOU NOT YET UNDERSTOOD THE FULL GRASP OF MY POWER? TRILLIONS. TRILLIONS OF WARRIORS AND HOUNDS, AND….MUCH WORSE. CREATURES AWAITING MY COMMAND TO DESTROY YOU. THEY THIRST FOR MY VENGEANCE. THEY CRY FOR YOUR BLOOD. THEY BEG FOR YOUR FLESH. MY MINIONS WILL TEAR YOU APART, KILL, RAPE AND MURDER ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR.! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT THEM ALL IN YOUR LITTLE FURRY FORM?"_**

****

He laughed, sending shivers through Timid and an indignant Beastboy.

"**_OR DID YOU EXCPECT A MENTAL CREATION OF MEMORIES AND MORTAL KNOWLEDGE…"_** He pointed to the library with a clasped, curved blade.

"…**_AS A PERMANENT VACATION SPOT WITH YOU AND THE LITTLE DISGUSTING EMOTION?"_**

****

"_**YOU MUST KNOW THAT THIS BATTLE YOU FIGHT IS HOPLESS. GIVE IN AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE PAINLESS AND FAST, I ASSU— "**_

Before he could finish, Garfield cut in.

"Just a moment ago, I wasn't going to be hurt at all. Now I'm suddenly going to die? Not good odds for me, I think. And _pul-leeze!_" He exasperated, as if bored with the all too very true threats against him. "You should really get some more material. I mean come on, the whole rape, murder, pillage, kill, sarcastic remarks….that's soooo Miramax (**I do not own Miramax films….) **Get some new material, jeez!"

He didn't really know what he was doing, or what compelled him to start taunting the, perhaps, greatest threat to existence with cheesy lines and bad taunts, but the blackness welling inside him demanded it of him. As if, maybe…if Trigon got angry enough to kill him, then….well, he didn't really understand it, but every ounce of his mind was screaming, urging him forward in taunting Trigon.

…Still, he could just be going insane.

Well, he didn't know what possessed him to do so, insane or enlightened, but whatever it was, the urgings were muffled out as Trigon finally reacted to his words in a seething response.

"**_AMUSING. YOUNG MORTAL, I SHALL HONOR YOU WITH CREDIT. YOU ARE BRAVE. I SHALL MAKE YOU BURN IN COMPLETE, ALL CONSUMING AGONY FOR AN ETERNITY FOR THOSE WORDS, BUT, STILL…YOU ARE BRAVE. EITHER WAY, YOU WILL GIVE UP THE EMOTION…WHETHER I HAVE TO PRY HER FROM YOU IN DEATH…GIVE ME THE FINAL, PITIFUL EMOTION, THIS IS MY FINAL OFFER!"_**

****

Uncharacteristically of Garfield Logan, he spoke up calmly, black power and rage lacing his every words; white passion urging him forward and reflecting in his eyes.

"Then in my death, you shall. Come to me. _Burn through me, oh great raging wind. Fly through me fury. Blind my eyes in pain. Bind my soul in eternity!"_

With an otherworldly roar of rage, the Trigon possessed demon lashed out unexpectedly at the changeling. Before he had had a time to question where the eloquent words he had uttered, had come from, the demon was upon him. Swords flinging out, Timid watched in horror as one curved blade smashed through Beastboy's skull, cutting through his forehead and spraying blood everywhere.

She screamed.

As the second blade lopped his head off cleanly, more splurts of thick, crimson blood splattered across her face. As his head landed sideways, resting on an ear, cold lifeless eyes slanted and gazed at her with unmoving focus. Her breath caught in her throat as Trigon turned his terrible, yellow eyes in her direction.

As her scream pierced the air of Raven's slowly dying mind again, a fleeting instance passed where Trigon had wrapped his hands dangerously tight around Timid's neck. As he began to squeeze the life from her, the world exploded.

White.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**End Chapter 8**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

That's it. End of chapter. Big evil cliffy, I know. But here's the thing. Before you get all uppity, let me tell you guys something.

Three words.

CLICK NEXT CHAPTER

Lol yea, I don't know why I wrote this like this, it was originally just one chapter, but I decided to split it in two. I submitted both at the same time so it isn't really a cliff hanger. I didn't do it for more reviews, if that's what you are thinking. I just want the full impact of what has happened to settle in as you reach for the **Next Chapter** button. Now, I just wanted to apologize for the graphic nature of the scene. Hopefully the rating is high enough. If it isn't, please tell me and I will expediently change it to fit the standards. Well then that's it, nothing else to say.

Go on and read the next chapter and see what has happened. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers.

_As always_

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	9. White Rebirth

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 9: …White Rebirth

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Special thanks to….. well you guys are all thanked on chapter 8, lol……

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: never did, and never will, shall I own TT**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

With the end of _Green Death…, …White Rebirth_ takes up center stage. Pleeeeaaaasssseee enjoy. That's all I can say. Now go! Stop reading my ramblings and read my writings! Lol.

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

…**White Rebirth**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain exploded through him, blinding him in an instance of unimaginable pain. More gruesome than all, the feeling of the slicing of the blade against his soft flesh burned through him. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't…. am I?" Garfield Logan's voice echoed in the expanse of white all around him. As miles and miles of complete white land stretched out, a bright, blue light shined in front of him. Glistening and blinding, he shielded his eyes as the light came closer. Flashing suddenly, the bright shot of light made him flinch.

"Beastboy…" A soft, silky voiced called to him. Opening his clenched eyes against the light, the blue glow faded, revealing a perfectly clad woman. Wearing a white cloak, she seemed oddly familiar to him. Although her face was ever-changing and never seeming to focus, Garfield felt completely at ease with this new figure. Her voice soothed everything….

"Garfield," she called again, more urgent this time. "We haven't much time. I have been able to reach you and pull you from the past to a place between moments. I have brought you to place you back in the past, farther from your early demise. Such an action can only be done once and must not be wasted. Do you understand so far?"

He nodded. "But…who are you?"

Even with her clouded face, he knew her smile, like the rest of her changing beauty, was radiating magnificence.

"Just someone…a friend. For now that is all you need know, or can. You must listen carefully, for time is slipping, and I can not keep you here much longer. Soon, if I do not send you back, you shall meet with your body and finish your journey to afterlife. I— "

"Wait so I'm dead?"

"No. and yes. Trigon attacked you and your body was destroyed. As your soul left your body, I captured the moment in time and extracted you from the timeline happening. Had I not, then Trigon would capture Timid and would, soon, fulfill his plan and destroy your realm and dimension. When I send you back, it will be like…." She seemed lost for words at the moment. "…It will be as if I have given you extra time. Your body will be restored and your soul will be returned. But, for the moment only. There will be a time, should you succeed in the mission I shall give you, that your soul will be called upon. You are living on borrowed time."

Pausing only an instance, she continued quickly.

"Now listen carefully. You must not allow Trigon to get Timid in his clutches. To do so would sentence all life to a horrible execution and never ending torture. All will be lost. You _Must_ stop him. More specifically, you must surprise him. At his current level of power, you could not hope to destroy him. Only if you surprise him, during his taunts, can you hope to make time enough for escape. Surprise him."

"But…"

"No. No buts can be allowed. I will send you back soon; a few precious moments back in time. Heed not his foul lies, instead, surprise him. Leap out, attack, strike. Distract him so Timid may enter the library and its safety. The enclave of the Library can not be entered by Trigon. It is…the last structure left from Trigon's clutches. It shall survive his attacks and should protect you both, should you make it into the doors. Raven has more powerful safeguards than even Trigon the Terrible is aware of."

"So…hold on." Beastboy was terribly confused with the tumult of new information presented. He needed to sort it all out.

"So, I died, got stopped from going to wherever you go in the afterlife, brought here by you, a friend of Raven and enemy of Trigon, am going to be sent back on borrowed time, a few moments before he lobs my head off and kills me, just to attack _him_ and surprise him, hopefully gaining time to get Timid into the library, with me…_hopefully_ along. Then, she's safe, I'm safe, and all's well in Raven land?"

Another mysterious and stunning smile radiated out, this time bitter, as the sad figure garbed in white sighed.

"I am sorry, my champion. But such an act and even are not foreseeable in the time stream. The future is unsure. If you succeed in giving the chance of safety for Timid, there is hope. Without that chance, there is no hope at all. For now that hope will…must be…enough."

"So…if I don't succeed, then I'm just going to be attacking a demon, defenseless and leaping to death, just so Timid can get safe in a library constructed in Raven's mind?"

When she nodded, he continued in a long winded breath.

"And if I do, somehow miraculously survive, then we have to, me and a scaredy-cat emotion, because I am assuming you cant help me after this moment, wage a crusade and war against trillions of Demons and other creepy little nasties, to somehow save and free Raven's other emotions, so that she can heal herself fully and appear to help, try, TRY, not succeed for sure, but _try_ to rid Trigon from her mind….? Am I there so far?"

She nodded again, solemnly.

"And then, if I do, I mean, if _we do_, then after all that, I still have the whole "borrowed time" cut off and I still die? So either way I'm dead?"

"…Yes." The figure's shoulders stooped as her response was whispered out.

"So this mission is my basic death. Either way. Suicide?" Garfield Logan's voice was surprisingly calm and monotone.

Again another somber, almost silent response, as she drooped lower, her hopes failing.

"…Yes."

A moment of silence passed as serious doubts about the green changeling passed through the silent woman's mind.

"Well…" he paused. Fear shot through him. Even heroes didn't want to die. He was no exception. Amongst the pain of fear for himself, though, was one for Raven, if Trigon succeeded. The fear for her was a burning sun. the fear for himself was like a flickering match in comparison.

"…I guess it's not any more suicidal than what I've done lately. Fighting Demonic Doggies and Doofus Demon Dead beats with swords…." He smiled at the figure as she lifted her ever-changing eyes to meet his own.

"…You didn't have to worry. I was always in from the beginning."

Her smile radiated so brightly that her previous ones seemed only as if, shadows of the current one gracing her mysteriously hidden features.

"Good Logan. Full commitment will save her. And do not fret. Although all seems to end with your death, do not forget that you shall save Raven if you succeed. Besides, you died once before, yet here you are." Her smile faltered slightly as her sweet lie forced its way into her voice.

Sensing the lying tones in her voice, but not wanting to let her know he knew the finality of his situation, he let it slide as she continued.

"Also, you must remember, if you truly are a Champion, things will work out in the end."

Swirls of black and white began to form around Garfield as she lifted her hands and gently cupped his cheek tenderly. "The spell is begun."

"Wait!" he called out.

"I am sorry. Once I have started the time spell, I can not stop it. What is it?" he could sense the slight worry registering in her voice.

"Why is everyone calling me a Champion? What does it mean?"

The swirls of light, black and white fusing together in wide swirls shifted as blue light bonded together in shafts of bright beams. Blue and white light grew brighter as the black shadows deepened and darkened. Before the spell completed to send him back, the mysterious woman called out.

"Seek the books in the library! There shall be your answer! Remember! HOPE! Save Timid!"

The swirls flashed brightly until he couldn't stand it. As he lost consciousness, her final words swirled around him.

"_You are **CoR!**_

He blacked out.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_**MORTAL. CONGRATULATIONS ON SUCCEEDING THIS FAR…"**_

Beastboy's whole being jolted unsteadily; from the reappearing pain that lingered from the attack that was only minutes away from happening again and from the shock of actually being back. He knew what would come in a few precious moments

And he knew what he had to do.

"…**_YOU HAVE PROVED MOST IMPRESSIVE…"_**

Paying only half attention to the tone of voice that Trigon displayed, Beastboy looked back to Timid. Curled beneath her, she sat atop bloody legs, clutching a hurt arm, her face had fresh, bleeding scratches. Still after it all, she radiated intense beauty in a pure innocent expression of timidity

Just like the Raven that would never be his…well, not the timid part, but the rest was true.

His eyes meeting hers, he gave her a reassuring smile and a wink of an eye, silently mouthing the words _'RUN SOON' _

She nodded, fearfully but perplexed.

Trigon cocked his head. **_"…PITIFUL EMOTION."_**

As he sneered, Beastboy recalled the black rage flicker within him at the exact moment. But now, none did so. Instead, a magnificent and calming white bathed his core. But so too, this calm was different from the calm of black he had felt before battle. The black calm was one of underlying danger just waiting to break the surface and strike. The white, though, was all together different…

Turning back to face Trigon, the Teen Titan's own green, fun-loving changeling locked eyes with the yellow demon's own.

"…_**GIVE ME THE EMOTION EASILY AND YOU SHALL NOT BE HARMED…MORE."**_

The demon chuckled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

This was it. This was the moment. Finding the calm, letting it wash over him, Beasboy crouched down suddenly. Though his movements felt quick and fluid, all else seemed to slow. Feeling his muscles harden, he shot forth abruptly. Muscles uncoiling, he leapt through the air at the demon mere feet away. As he traveled through the whipping wind, his vision, his core, his skin, his whole being….

…was bathed in a brilliant white.

Timid screamed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He looked into her eyes and mouthed to run soon, silently, before winking and turning back to face her father. Timid nodded but was fearful. Still, she knew by the look in his eyes that she could not disregard what he said. She would run.

As her father chuckled, she saw Beastboy's whole being tense up as he crouched.

With a flash of understanding, she knew now he was going to give her an opening.

But at what cost?

Springing forward, he leapt out, arms outstretched, aiming for the possessed minion's chest. As he cut through the space between, the words **_RUN!_** Seared throughout her and across her mind. Screaming as he made his way, she saw a glint of silver flash and come for Beastboy.

Bolting straight up, horrified, she was amazed. What she saw was….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As he leapt to his sure to be doom, something miraculous happened. Wisps of white smoke, or something very much like it, began to radiate from his whole being. As he collided with the surprised and taken back Trigon, the wisps grew in size and began to swirl around them both. Gaining his senses quickly, Trigon flashed his swords out towards Beastboy.

The curved blades burned black and disintegrated into ashes, taken by the swirling white, as they came into contact with the wisps of power. His weapons gone, Trigon grunted and locked hands with the green Titan; gripping each other's arms, forcing each other down.

The wiry green figure and the crimson demon faced off in strength as a swirling spiral of white light and haze encircled them.

Timid stood sill, frozen in horror….

"**_RUN!"_**

….until the call of Beastboy's desperate plea jolted her. As his voice echoed out, a potent thunder of power slammed in concussion with the air and black swirls of power encircled the two fighters, whirling the opposite direction.

Turning back reluctantly, she sped across the final distance to the Library. Reaching the doors and the familiar archway, she looked back, turning and gasped. Coming towards her, all traces of white gone was….

Trigon! In his clutches was the wiry, limp body of Beastboy.

Was he…?

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Turning around, she gripped the door in fear, willing it to open. Her heart leapt as the doors slowly clicked open and swung wide. She frantically stepped to get in.

But it seemed luck would not be with her.

A cold hard hand gripped the back of her neck before she could finish her step through the safety of the Library. Trying to pry her hands off, the powerful grip blocking off her air supply was too strong. She knew she could last not much longer.

Being turned around to face him, Trigon's cold yellow eyes glared.

"_**MY, MY, THE LAST EMOTION. I SHALL ENJOY DESTROYING YOUR SISTERS BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESS…"**_

He sneered. **_" PITIFUL…"_**

Before he could finish, a pained gasp escaped his lips, cutting his final words short. The sword of a blade rang out.

Eyes wide he looked down to see a white sword edge, long and straight impaled in his chest. His mouth gasping for air, he dropped Timid from his grasp, as he turned. Facing him, was a bloody, bruised and brightly glowing Beastoy. His hands and forearms glowing white, the brightness hid his hands in a mound of glowing force. A long blade of white light, three inches wide and blazing was gripped firmly. Pulling it from the demon's chest, he panted, eyes masked with pain.

"**_FOOLISH MORTAL! DIE!"_** Roaring, Trigon back handed Beastboy into the ground. Sending him flinging just within the library, a few feet from Timid's gasping form. Instantly the white light and sword constructed of it, flickered and died out. As the green changeling landed unmoving, Trigon clutched his fatally wounded chest and turned to the terrified emotion.

"**_I SHALL BE BACK TO CLAIM YOU!"_**

Enraged, he shot a bright beam of yellow energy from his eyes as he puffed into black smoke. As the beam hit Timid squarely in the chest, the shot slid her roughly into the library.

Gliding across marble, she skimmed into the structure. As her blood stained the stone floor, the doors clicked closed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Battered, Beastboy lay crumpled on the marble stone, blood oozing from the so many wounds he suffered that day. The demonic hounds he had first met, those he had fought the second time, the warriors, Trigon and the severe exhaustion of losing the power that had been called upon again and again was too great. Unconscious. Un-breathing.

Unknowingly, a final glow sparked out from his hand. As Timid slid next to him, her shoulder brushed by his leg and stopped, crushing against his fingers.

Tattered, Timid lay next to him, crumpled along side on the cold floor. Unconscious, slow raspy breaths echoed in the empty building. As a connection between them was made, the final spark of white power within Garfield shot forth. Linking between the two, a twinge of small sparks danced between them. Racing over Timid lightly at first, a flash of light flared up, dimly. Sparks shot forth and the mysterious power that had awoken within Garfield Logan, seemingly long ago, the night of Raven's cry of nightmarish terror, expended itself for the first time. As white glowing light trickled over her wounds, Timid's breath caught.

Both bodies lay silent, unmoving.

Neither took a breath.

Things, it seemed, had taken a terrible turn for the worst.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_End Chapter 9_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N

Woo! Two chapters in a day…well ok, so I jut broke apart one in to 2, but, hey, it works. Hope you guys liked it. I know the whole, awakening before death and sent back thing is kind of clichéd but it all gets cleared up….well ok so no, not ALL of it, but a lot of it in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Also this marks the end of the chapters already written and ready to be typed. Next comes uncharted territory, only vaguely mapped out. Read and review ppl! It makes me feel loved.

_As always_

_Fernnu_


	10. Recovery of the CoR

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 10: Recovery of the CoR

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Special thanks to…..

**the Desert Fox- I will try to keep it up. Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the last **

**dragoon-bane****- I'm sorry you're confused. Read the little paragraph before the actual story, it's supposed to clear some things up. **

**BlackBloodyTears****- haha I am glad you like it so much**

**Bogbrush****- Well you know I never finished the lord of the Rings trilogy, in fact I never got past the hobbit and the first one. So if it seems like I "ripped off" the idea from LOTR then I'm sorry, but it wasn't intentional.**

**Lady Jessica Silverflame****- Thank you! Well I am glad you like it!**

**CalliopeMused****- Yea… I seem to be confusing everyone laughs but, hey, hopefully the next chapters clear things up. Yea, I know it would have been too evil for me to leave chapter 8 like that, I was tempted, but thought better of it. Thanks for the review!**

**vinnie the geek****- Haha yea, it just makes me strive for more Booyahs, lol. Thanks for the review, glad u enjoy the story.**

**Swizz- well I am glad that you like the story so much! No worries about thee review time lol, I'm just happy to have reviewers at all. Haha I know exactly what you mean about the school part, it has seriously cutting in to everything lately for me, I barely could squeeze this chapter out. Its good to hear how much my story affects you, at least it is getting the desired effect. Thanks a bunch for the loads of compliments and I'm pleased to know that it helps out on your "shizful school days"**

**TDG3RD- I wont say anything to the mysterious woman until later for fear in spoiling the surprise but…. Yea that's it for now, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Twilightdemon-****I am so glad that you like my lil fic so much lol. Well the idea kind of came to me when I was watching spell bound and saw Malchior fighting the dragon. The whole magic aspect of the fic was sparked right there. Then I just was really bored over the summer laughs and well it kinda snowballed into this. If you like it now, just wait. After this chapter things get a whole lot more interesting!**

**Fat Kat-****sorry for the wait, here you go!**

**story teller6518****- thanks for the review! Here you go!**

**MagzDD****- lol no problem, here you go!**

**Raven2. I am glad u liked it. Here you go! Enjoy!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer: Never will I own TT or DC characters…this would be funnier if I wasn't trying so hard to not make this chapter sux. Oh and by the way, I also didn't mean to "rip off" anything from LOTR. I never finished reading all the books tho I saw all the movies so if there are any similarities early on, they are purely coincidental.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**¿Bewildered?**_

Confused? Ok so yea…about every reviewer is confused. I am sorry. I apologize. Although I thought I had explained it well enough, while not giving away the final scene that has been playing in my head, I guess I should clear some things up. Everything is leading, as you can tell to a pinnacle in the story. Trigon and the last battle. Along the way, Bb needs to understand what COR is, what the heck is with all the different color glowing stuff going on, and how to save the emotions of Raven. Easy enough? Now here's where it gets tricky. The mysterious woman….well I can't tell you that just yet, but what she said is all true. Only BB has the hope to help Raven stop her father. Also, what you must understand is the "time spell" was one very, very, very similar to that one of Raven in _Birthmark_. She stopped time, as he died, and preformed some major magic to stop Beastboy from going to heaven/hell/wherever the afterlife really is. The spell, as is with most things, came with a cost. Stopping and rewinding time is a power-draining event and the cost of such actions is simple. She didn't really save BB, per se, instead she just….the best way I can describe it is like turning a clock back. Although there is suddenly more time, eventually, the clock will strike. Eventually. Gar Logan will die. I'm not spoiling it; the truth is in chapter 9. So now, as you see that, his death, resurrection, reality check and whole time limit/borrowed time is explained. Hopefully it helps. With reading this and the chapter below, you guys should be little less confuzzled.

…or at least as much as you should be to enjoy the cliffies and jaw dropping action that has yet to take place…

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Recovery of the CoR**

_Inhale._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gasping for breath, she shot up. Still sitting on the cold floor, the sudden jerked movements caught her breathing in an irregular form, and she started coughing. Clenching her eyes; fearing the pain from the convulses….

She stopped surprised. How in the world….?

She was healed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After checking her body quickly for the bruises and painful afflictions that had once plagued her pale, porcelain skin, she looked over and gasped again. Laying there beside her was Beastboy. At first glance she thought he wasn't breathing. Crawling over to him, sitting over and gazing down, she inched her face closer and closer to his own. Only an inch or so from his lips, her eyes grew wide, fearing the worst. A few seconds passing, she could just make out a shallow breath being drawn from his lips.

Relief flooded through her as she took a breath herself. She hadn't realized she had held it in anticipation. Looking him over, she flinched at the large gashes, cuts, bruises, marks, scratches, slashes and blood that covered him. He looked a mess and had more red and blood on him than green. He looked less and less well by the moment. Not knowing what to do, she carefully lifted him with her powers. Seeing her healed body and abilities were as good as new, the use of her powers was no problem.

Setting the bruised boy upon a large, comfortable seat in the lounge in the center of the Library, Timid quickly moved on to another side of the room. Walking over to a tall shelf, she floated herself up and started frantically browsing through tomes of knowledge stored books. Racking her brain, desperate to remember where she had seen the book that she and Knowledge had talked of, so often, her fingers trembled. Glancing back at Beastboy, his shallow breathing coming out raspy, she knew she had little time. And so did he. Turning back to her search, she finally found the familiar book spine after another few precious moments passed. Fingering it lovingly and pulling it out, she glided back to where the changeling lay. She stopped as her flipping fingers found the correct spell.

"_Although few Azarathians have the true calling to become guided and gifted healers; those whose powers specialize in the relief of pain and ease of suffering, any mortal with a spark of potent gift may heal others. If the desire and intent be enough and pure of heart, gently lift your hands and glide them over the area of injury. Tapping into your life force and your meridians, locate the force within you. Staying close to touching the wounds or injuries, speak out the spells while focusing on taking pain away. Keep true to your heart or all else will be nothing more than a lost hope…"_

Biting her lip, she knew that this would be her most important failure…should she make a mistake. Taking a breath, she kneeled down and brought her outstretched hands over him. Gliding over his entire being, she began in a trembling voice.

"_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Norecel…Begrion…Zethros…Azarath… Metrion…Zin—"_

A bright cerulean blue light, different and more potent than Raven's own healing power surrounded her hands.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eyes fluttering open, the green figure slowly regained consciousness as the dim lights of the room bombarded his senses. Closing his eyes and rolling his head to the side, he rested against a warm entity. Snuggling closer, he lost himself in how good the warmth felt. Feeling his whole being ache, the warm comfort was a nice change. His eyes un-focusing as they opened slightly he could almost barely make out a color. White? No…Grey? Dimly aware of breathing, he could keep his mind awake for little more time.

He slipped.

Unconscious.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Awaking the second time Beastboy's mind regained consciousness faster this time around. Noticing his slumped position, leaning to his left side, he moved himself straight up.

Big mistake.

Wincing and gasping in pain he hadn't expected, the excursion of force brought him out of breath. Wincing again as he stifled a cough, he gazed at his surroundings. Underneath him was a large reclining chair where he had obviously slept. Around him hundreds of candles burned warmly in the dim light. A soft yellow and brown color scheme surrounded him and the glow of the room made him feel suddenly very sleepy again. Shaking his head, he braced his arms to either side and with a sharp intake of breath, lifted himself off the soft cushion.

Locking his knees as he wobbled uncertain, Beastboy slowly stood completely straight and looked around again.

"Helllloooooo? TIMID WHERE ARE Y—?"

Instantly a loud yelp from another room interrupted his call as an obviously startled Timid cried out in fright. Running out of a hidden doorway he hadn't seen before, they stood face to face for an awkward moment.

Standing there in her grey cloak, Beastboy was shocked. His mouth open and agape, the sight of her (seemingly) fully healed and obviously better clogged his thoughts and made his mind reel into overdrive.

As he wobbled in front of her, she just didn't know what to say. After a half hour of non-stop chanting and healing, she had left Beastboy to sleep and regain his strength. The sacred power she had gotten from the ancient text could only heal the wounds that were the most serious; he should still be in pain. Looking into his eyes as he stared at her own, she blushed and turned away. Breaking the moment shared, she hesitantly turned to glance back and ask timidly.

"Are you….are you alright?"

"Yea…just really sore. What happened?"

"You w-were hurt pretty bad. I h-healed you."

At this, the green titan smiled.

"Thanks Timid I—" stopping he glanced at her suspiciously

"Are you alright? You're trembling"

"I-I was j-just a-afraid f-for you."

With that, her trembling taking over her whole body, she leaped out and ran to him. Pummeling into him with a giant hug, they both fell back on the small couch. Although her squeezing hug brought pain to Beastboy, he made no attempt to push her off. Instead, he gently fixed himself on the chair and held her close; whispering encouraging words, wiping her tears and running a hand through her hair and rubbing her back.

Closing his eyes, he let her drain her worry for him, the warm feeling from having her in his arms outweighing the pain from his injuries.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"….And that's all that I remember."

They both sat in a silence for a time. After getting Timid calm, about forty five minutes later, she had just finished telling him what had happened after she had awoken; and, through many stops, cries and saddened and confused looks, he had shared with her…..

Everything.

Well…almost everything. He felt it wise to leave out a few choice details, one being the very important matter of his death being assured even if they succeeded.

"So—yea. Apparently I am the—a…I don't know, COR or something…and that I'm supposed to search out HOPE and COR in the library," he spread his arms wide as he leaned back on a couch in the main room of the building. The circular room was enormous with every wall shelved with books and tomes. Only a small archway leading into the room where he had recovered stood without books covering it. Above the doorway was a large picture. It caught his eye for a moment but was lost as his gaze continued. His attention wavered.

"I mean…I don't even know what to search for, except for those two words. Who knows where they could be? Heck, maybe they stand for something. COR could mean Casualty of Raven's….Heck! I don't know what the heck a champion is or what we should do to sav—"

"What?" Timid interrupted.

"Huh? What did I say?" the green titan asked perplexed

"W—what did you say?"

"When?"

"Just now."

"Casualty of Rav—"

"No, no. After."

"…."

"…."

"…Champion?"

Giving the grey clad emotion a weird look of questioning, he wondered what was so important of the word.

"Is that what the woman in white called you?" The still mysterious emotion asked.

"…Um…Yea. And so did your dad, come to think of it… Why? Do you know what it means?" For a moment Beastboy's hopes lifted.

She sighed. "No, I don't." shaking her head, she continued. "BUT, that picture above the arch is the only thing I know that has any mention of 'champion' in it."

Pointing to the large picture high above that had caught his attention for a moment before, Gar stared at the masterpiece. With a black, three inch thick shiny, square frame and white, almost glowing border within, the picture seemed to catch his eye. Surrounded by the borders was a large painted sword. Silver with a long hilt and wide blade, the weapon was a true masterpiece. _Beautiful._ He wondered why he hadn't noticed the detail in it himself. Half of the handle was white, glowing; as the other seemed to suck the light out of the room: black. Rounded at the bottom, the pommel of the hilt had a small celestial blue stone imbedded within. The grip was of another shade of azure sapphire; twisting raised wire intertwining around the black and white portions. The cross guard was silver, seven or so inches long and two inches wide. Twining and looping in an elegant insignia: a pair of angelic wings, curving up slightly. But all of that was nothing compared to the blade.

Silver could not begin to describe it. The edge of the sword was sharp on both sides, smooth, sleek, deadly but at the same time beautiful. Like liquid quicksilver hardened, small raised and interlocking veins of the same sapphire blue traveled along the body. Equal and parallel they met at a single spot: right above the point. Before the tip, a small, perhaps only an inch long and wide, skewed diamond shaped stone rested. Reflecting no color at all it gleamed in the absence of any direct light. The picture of the sword seemed to call to him, he couldn't look away. Nor did he have any desire at all to do so. The frames and borders brightened, the hilt glowed in opposite colors. The celestial and sapphire weavings seemed to pulse throughout the magnificent weapon. The clear gem just before the tip continued to invite his gaze longer. Where once there was only a hazy grey background, now….now he could almost see…almost….a….pair of…..wings? No….Fire…..? No….the colors they kept changing on the background from white to black to silver to grey and back to black, they white then silver……..the veins that ran all over the sword continued to pulse and brighten, then fade. It almost seemed like blue blood was pumping through the sword. The background seemed to flash faster and faster as the blue winding insignias pulsed rapidly. The colors flashed and dazzled him. It was rapture.

It couldn't be….was it….was he….?

Alive….?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"B—Beastboy?"

Turning around suddenly, he hadn't realized that Timid had been talking.

"Wh—What? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, you just have been staring at the picture for the last f-fifteen minutes…."

Thoroughly confused, he shook his head, "Sorry, I got lost thinking…..what did you say?" his thoughts still on what he had seen; forcing himself to not glance back at the painting

Taking on a look of perplexed musings, herself, she shrugged.

"Nothing really….except….the picture you've been staring at for all this time is the only thing Raven has ever come into contact with…." She paused.

"With the word champion in it."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So what exactly is this?" Beastboy asked as Timid levitated them both up above the archway.

Staring at the entrancing painting, both teens were transfixed with the sword in front of them.

"I-I don't really know. All I know is that when I u-used to s-spend time with knowledge when I was scared, I asked her what it was and she told me t-that it was the Champion's S-Sword. When I asked her w-what it meant, she got all quiet and s-said that it was ancient Azarathian and that no one but Raven could k-know."

Deep in thought as the news flitted through his mind, a sudden pulse of movement on the picture caught his eye. From the ground the picture had seemed large, now so close to it, they had realized just how massive it really was. It must have been twelve feet tall and about half as wide. Urging Timid to levitate him face to face, he slowly reached out to touch the handle. As his fingers stretched and he slowly made his way to touch the flat portrait, the sword seemed to become more and more real looking as he approached. Just inches from touching the hilt of the blade, Gar felt a strange sensation. A dire urge to move his hand and touch the ruby at the pommel took over him. Without thinking, he did so. With his thumb and two first fingers, he gently traced the face of the blue stone. Feeling the smooth surface, he was surprised that it seemed to pop out of the painting. Pressing his palm against it, guided by an unseen and unknown force, he felt the cool stone press against his green flesh. Without warning he felt the muscles in his hand tighten as the hand resting on the stone rose up, meeting his other oncoming hand that had slowly reached for the handle without his realizing. Meeting his hands together on the split, black and white handle, the fact that the sword was more and more real; becoming a true sword instead a painted masterpiece eluded him. He seemed to be entranced, focused, and controlled by an unseen force. Similarly, Timid's eyes glowed white from using the levitation powers. Still, she too was entranced by the sight before her.

Feeling the raised sapphire blue wiring press into his hands, pulsing and throbbing throughout the blade like veins pumping blood from a heart, Gar Logan tightened his muscles as his mind suddenly went blank. At the same moment he lost all thought, his eyes flickered closed and he inhaled deeply. Feeling his eyes press against his eyelids and without conscious effort at all: he called forth the power he had felt so many times before.

As the white loving and warm power flowed over him, cleansing his core; the white half of the hilt shined brightly.

As the black all consuming raging power flooded through him, washing away his inhibitions, the black twin half of the hilt deepened and burned pitch black.

Garfield Logan, through trance and unaware of what he was doing consciously, was confused. Deep inside his mind, the part that was still awake, that was still thinking but could do nothing—wondered. What was it that was going on? Everything seemed hazy and in a fog. He could vaguely see within his mind a tumult of two very powerful forces.

A white cyclonic horizontal rush of power flooding over itself combined and intertwined with a jagged beam of black power. As they melded, a new color radiated outward and blinded his inner eye.

Silver.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Exhale_

Letting out his held breath and opening his closed eyes, it took a moment for Garfield Logan's eyes to focus. When they did, what met his vision confused him to say the least.

Hadn't it been just a moment ago that he and Timid had been floating above, inspecting the intriguing painting of the sword? The last thing he remembered was closing his eyes and feeling….a rush…of…something.

And now….now he was lying on the couch, Timid hugging him tightly as dim candles burned. The frightened emotion lying atop him, snuggling closer; her head imbedded between his neck and shoulder. He hated to do this, wake her up, but his mind just couldn't take the questions that kept coming. Sitting up gently, he shook the grey clad emotion.

"Timid…wake up."

Bolting up off of Beastboy, she glared, mortified at their position. Embarrassment and a wild blush seeping over her features, he just smiled goofily, despite the confusion present.

"Listen to me Timid. It's ok that you slept with me….like that. It was very comfortable and I don't mind, don't worry. Now listen," his playful demeanor evaporated, "I am really, really, really confused right now, and I need to know what just happened. Last thing I remember was staring at the picture of that sword thingie, and then I just wake up on the couch. What happened?"

As she nodded slightly and her blush becoming more under control, she, trembling, took a seat on the maroon couch and hugged a crimson cushion Gar had used as a pillow.

"Well…I was lifting you up so you could g-get a b-b-better look at the picture. Well, you, k-kind of went h-hypnotized and were j-just s-staring at it. I was too a-afraid to interrupt you, so I-I didn't do anything. Then you—s-somehow—grabbed the sword right out of the picture and held it up. Then you sh-shouted out and….blacked out."

Staring up at her as she told him the missing blanks of his memory, he slowly began to remember himself. He remembered grabbing the hilt of the sword, as impossible as it seemed and the power flowing through him. He remembered the flow of force that had been too much for him and the burst of color that flooded his mind before he had lost it all. It had been….

"…Silver."

He whispered under his breath as the fog in his mind began to clear. Taking his gaze from the trembling emotion in front of him, he turned his neck to see the picture that was still above the archway to his left.

"Silver…." He said louder this time, earning a perplexed glance from Timid as she watched the green teen slowly walk over to the archway. Standing up and silently following him, in case something should happen; her own mind wondered what to make of all of this. She just didn't understand what was going on…and she hated it. Catching up with Beastboy, she stopped suddenly, almost running into the suddenly still form of the teen in front of her. Back straight, head and chin pointed upward, he seemed deep in thought as he glared up towards the picture. They were standing just a foot or so from being underneath the archway that led out of the book-filled room. Looking up as well, she saw a silver rectangle catch her eye. Staring up at the black frame of the picture of the _Champion Sword_, a silver….something had been hidden within the frame. She wondered why she had never seen or noticed it before….

"Timid." Gar's soft voice startled her from her silent musings as he tore his eyes from the peculiar spot and redirected his gaze to her own violet orbs.

"I need you to raise me up…I don't know why or how, but something, like that power that rushes through me, remember I told you of? Something is pushing me to get what ever that," he pointed to the silver rectangular object imbedded in the frame, "out."

Nodding, with inescapable timidity she rose her hands up and silently chanted her three well-known words. Incasing Beastboy in black energy, she raised him up. Rising up just beneath the massive picture and frame, she inched him closer to his goal. Stopping when he was close enough to it, she rotated him so that his torso and head was directly underneath the frame. Horizontally floating, Beastboy gripped both edges of the smooth silver rectangle and tried to find a grip. It seemed to be almost a part of the frame itself, except for the color and two small grooves that betrayed its nature. Flinging off his gloves and freeing his hands, he dug fingernails deep in the crevices and pulled. Slow at first, the silver object slowly edged out. With a final pull and grunt with effort, Gar was able to dislodge the silver object from its hidden place and clutch it protectively to his chest. Signaling Timid to let him down, he landed softly on his feet as the grey emotion walked hesitantly up to him.

"W-What is it?"

Turning over the silver object, now revealed to be a silver, rectangular box about a foot and a half long, a foot wide and three inches thick, he shrugged, uncertain at first.

"I don't know…all I know is that it's special…and—"

He paused as his hands ran over the smooth surface. On the side of the box, hidden at first were two hinges, both at each end of the side. Turning it and positioning it the right way, he walked over to the couch, Timid close behind. Sitting with her next to him; the box on his lap, he tried to find some sort of latch to open the hidden door. Showing the hinges to Timid, she too, had no idea how to open the box. Searching with his hands for any clues, he lightly pressed the cold silver over his flesh. Letting his fingers run over it he closed his eyes.

Sighing in frustration, he tried to clear his mind to find an answer. Desperate to think of nothing but the problem at hand, his blank mind suddenly flashed a detailed image of the sword in the painting. Before he could push it away, his hands that had halted on top of the box burned slightly.

_**Click**_

It opened! Opening his eyes and looking down, he now held upon his lap, the silver box with the side facing up slightly uneven; open. He had no idea how or why…or what was going on, but he had somehow unlocked this mysterious object. Glancing at Timid, her face betraying her surprise at the sudden opened box on his lap, they shared a moment looking into each others eye before turning back to the box. Gently placing his hands over the cover, Beastboy slowly opened the lid fully. Letting it rest gently against his leg, he hesitantly pulled out the large object hidden within. Gripping the old artifact gently, Gar firmly pulled out a large, old book.

Holding it with one hand, shakily, he gently replaced the book on his lap and put the silver covering box onto the floor. Letting out a breath he had held, he motioned for Timid to sit closer to him. Trembling, she nodded.

The silence of the room was deafening.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Peering over Beastboy's shoulder after he told her to sit next to him, she finally got a better look of the book. The large tome took up the whole area of his lap and extended out over his legs. The cover was a bright and pure white with blue ruin symbols she had never seen, nor understood. On it, underneath the three symbols was a picture. Or rather, a silhouette; a lone figure in black standing, legs spread and arms held above his or her head. She couldn't tell whether or not it was a man or woman, but whoever it was, grasped a sword above their head, ready to attack. Leaning a hand on Gar's shoulder hesitatingly, she could feel his breathing quicken.

"B-beastboy?"

Snapping his head back a little, she seemed to have shaken him from a daze.

"Yea Timid?"

"I don't know w-what it says…" she winced slightly, afraid of him being disappointed in her.

"It's ok Timid," he said, surprising the grey emotion. "At first glance, I couldn't either."

"What?" She asked more and more confused.

"I couldn't read it before, but then, the symbols they just….I don't know. They clicked for me and now…."

Gar turned to look Timid squarely in the eyes, something powerful dancing in his eyes.

"I can."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_End Chapter 10_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N

Ok so chapter 10 booted out of the way. I hope my ramblings in the beginning of the chapter helped out a bit. Originally the chapter was supposed to include more actual information, but….I guess it had a mind of its own. Lol _(sheepishly scratches back of head...) S_orry about that. Anyways, I know it's kind of boring and even more confusing, but as the chapters progress, more and more will be revealed. I just needed this chapter to set the stage………hope you guys enjoy! R&R!

_As always_

_Fernnu_


	11. Champion of Raven

This Year's Love

Chapter 11: Champion Of Raven

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hi guys. I wish I could just apologize and get this chapter over with, but I feel like an explanation is in order for my long absence. I can't give any one, solid reason for not updating sooner. There were a great many factors that built up to my inability to write a decent update. Don't get me wrong, I have been writing all summer, but all that comes out is mediocre drabblings and disgraceful words that I wouldn't be proud to publish under my real name, or even my pen name. This year, in short, has been one of the hardest and most hectic in my life. Work and school and, yes, women, have just been a long, emotional rollercoaster that slowly burned away my creativity, until all I had left was the lingering memories of when my writing abilities were up to par. I wish I could go back to when my writings were inspiring and immaculate, but….it seems that I have been stuck in a rut for some time now. Regardless, it's still no valid excuse. I won't argue that my absence and seeming abandoning of my two stories was wrong, I must only beg that the few, if any readers, still enraptured by my meager abilities will allow me to finish my story and the message I am so desperately trying to relay through this piece of fan fiction. Please, I beg of you, to be patient, to be calm, and to be understanding. Make no mistake, this is, by no means, a call for pity. I ask for none, expect none, and wouldn't know what to do with it, should I receive any. Naturally, writers go through long expanses of time without inspiration, or with pain, and they are able to transform such adversity into beauty. I wish only to be that successful, and am slowly learning how to revive my latent talents in script. Again, please be as patient as you can. If you would like to flame me, insult me, disgrace me and figuratively "spit in my face," then so be it. I only ask that you do so with at least some semblance of understanding, before you light your torches and sharpen your blades. My explanation is vague, and for good reason, my life is secretive because one can never be too careful…all this is true. Never, for one moment though, lose faith that these words I slowly, deliberately type on this page are sincere. I mean every word and hope that my actions are forgiven.

With many blessings,

Fernnu

Barry.

p.s. This chapter is especially dedicated, not only to my faithful readers/reviewers but also to three very important people. The first is a wonderful girl named Katie, she knows who she is, for, although we haven't spoken in a while, always brings a smile to my sad face.

Secondly, to another beautiful girl who is named Victoria. Though I have also lost touch with her a little bit, her words, wisdom and just who she is inspires me non-stop and gives me great pleasure, whenever I speak with her.

Finally, and never to be forgotten or considered least of all, is Mortal Guardian. Though he/she has probably become so fed up with my long absence that this dedication would mean nothing, the guilt I felt in keeping this chapter and my updates from my readers, especially one who takes the time to send me private messages, kept me writing. Even when all I could get through was twenty minutes of solid writing, the thought that someone was expecting a good, solid chapter, kept me moving, however slowly, forward. For this and everything else, I thank all three.

**NOTE:**Forgive this history lesson. Its completely fictional from real azarathian history. But I needed to tweek things in my favor…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ಉ∞¥€∞

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

:Prologue to the Scriptures of the COA:

Long ago, when Azarath was still a young land compared to her brothering mystical dimensions, a great and evil force spread across the peaceful land. A demon of another time and space had torn a rift into Azarath. Entering unhindered, the creature quickly lay waste to the farmlands and took the lives of many innocents around the surrounding area. The Great Circle of Mages desperately sought a way to banish the evil entity. Many young, ambitious wizards and magicians—still unknowing in the way of the more powerful magicks of the elders—had fallen to the terrible demon. Standing at a few inches above 13 feet, the red skinned and 3 eyed demon towered over its humanoid victims. All three eyes were an intense yellow with the third eye resting high on its forehead above the other two normally placed eyes. With a terrible mouth filled with sharp teeth, two pointed ears and black clawed hands and feet, the demon was impossibly strong, shot fire from his mouth, energy beams from his eyes and hands, and could control weak souls to do his bidding. He was seemingly impossibly strong, but, in retrospect would become one of the weakest entities to try to breach Azarath's protective shields. Because Anon-Sur, the terrible monstrosity was the first to plague the land, the denizens of the Azarath were taken by surprise.

:The History of COA:

Page 2

Huddled in a rag-tag circle within one of the last fortified castles housing many women, children and other peasants and soldiers who sought refuge from the terrible destructing force outside, the Mages were involved in a hushed argument. These 13 elder magicians and spell casters were the ultimate authority of the land and ruled and protected the land of Azarath since their first settlement in the mystical dimension.

"WE **_MUST_** use the power!"

Crying out, one very thin man with a wild head of white hair, robbed in a royal purple sleeveless robe, pulled at the white fabric that contacted with his skin. Underneath his outer coat, he, like the rest of his fellow elder peers wore long sleeved, white, skin-tight shirts. Glancing madly around at the others seated in the circle—their different colored robes did not distract him from the doubting look in their eyes.

"Please. What you describe is dangerous. To unleash…that…power…is unheard of. It must be saved for the true time." A nondescript old man in a red robe barely whispered as he pleaded his argument.

As the red-robbed magician barely finished, another elder, larger and heavy set, interrupted hastily. Save the bushy hair on his eyebrows, the orange robed man was almost completely bald.

"The Champion Power is one that must be absolutely assured and agreed upon before being released."

"When then Contius?" asked the purple colored elder to the larger opposing magician in front of him. "When shall the time be? When Anon-Sur has devoured our souls and burned our flesh?"

The man in purple, Axzura, who lead the discussion, watched as the other magicians listening, inhaled sharply at the profanely blunt statement.

The arguing would continue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Page 7

It had finally been decided. The ongoing hour of arguing had continued steadily in the small, dim-lit room. The bickering had finally stopped for just a moment, as the remaining elders sat in an uncomfortable silence. In the uneasy void of sound a loud roar erupted from outside the castle walls; muffled but still strong, the yell had startled many of the 13 elders left. Anon-Sur continued his relentless attacks on the fortress where they where held up at. Where all who stayed there knew it was only a matter of time until the fortified stronghold fell. Then….death would meet them—unless they implemented their unsteady plan. Standing up, Axzura cleared his throat before speaking.

"Brother Mages, I understand your fear to unleash the Champion power. I understand you are wary to lose the great art, but you must see the truth before your eyes. There will be nothing left if Anon-Sur is allowed to continue unhindered. Our magic is unable to stop this demon alone. Perhaps in tapping into the core power of this land, Azarath, our new home of peace…then we may triumph." He sighed wearily, the situation's dire possibilities seeming to draw out his aged features. He suddenly felt very scared, very weary, very tired and above all else, very foolish.

"When we started out, back when our own magician masters opened the rift and died to bring us to this place, we were left to fend and build a new nation for ourselves. We were young and foolish. We started out as thirteen apprentices to watch over thousands. As our powers, along with our thriving cities, grew, we incorporated more magicians and apprentices until, we ourselves, became Mages. We are still thirteen, through whatever twist of faith and fate, but we find ourselves again in the face of dire peril. The people of Azarath…our people, must be saved. They are the sheep, and we are the Sheppard that must lead them to safety from this horrid wolf's grasp."

Seeing the rest of the circle around him nod in final, grim determination, he continued.

"So be it, we are all in accordance. We thirteen shall call forth the power of Champions: The eldest power of this land that we found long ago, when our visit through the rift was the only course of action. We knew, even back then in our youth, the power of the land and magic held deep within this soil. It is for the taking for those in the direst need."

Pausing a moment, Axzura licked his dry lips as he spoke softly, more to himself than the others.

" I would venture to believe that this is one such time." Meeting each magician's eyes, he spoke his next words in a cold, determined voice.

"We are all in accordance?" when he received each somber nod of agreement, he continued.

"Have we picked the host?"

At that, Contius, the heavy set magician in orange and white stood and stretched from his cross-legged position on the cold stone floor. Looking down at the other seated elders and meeting Axzura's eyes, he sighed heavily and walked to a door, far-off in the room. Opening it and casting a hand out, a slight orange sparkle shimmered out from his outstretched fingertips and probed into the doorway. A moment of pause took over the room as every pair of eyes was on the doorway. For a moment, no one dared to speak. Then, surrounded by the sparkling orange shimmer, a young woman of only twenty years of age walked into the large stone room. Her hair was a dark blonde mix and her eyes, once vibrantly brown, were clouded over as if she was enchanted. Her face was set in a grim expression and she was dressed in a white cloak. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Contius guided the bewitched woman to the center of the circle. Once she was seated, facing the purple-clad magician, Contius retreated back to his cross-legged position in the circle. All eyes rested on the girl sitting in the center of the circle, the orange shimmering glimmers still surrounding her. Then, after only a moment, the eyes of the colored Mages fell once more upon Axzura.

After another small stretch of time where only the muffled cries of Anon-Sur broke through, he spoke. "Contius, remove the enchantments. She must agree on her own or all further plans will not succeed. Only her willingness can allow the powers to bind unto her."

Nodding once, Contius flicked both wrists as if to shoo away a pestering fly in front of his face. In an instant, the orange sparkles surrounding the girl vanished and so too, did the distant look in her eyes. Instantly she took a sharp intake of breath as if she had been struck. Shock reflecting in her eyes, the girl was about to speak when Axzura interrupted before she could do so.

"Listen girl….Aiala…as I remember your name well from your temple studies, not so long ago. Listen first before you speak. You have been chosen; I am both pleased and saddened, to be our savior. Before you doubt yourself or give reasons for not cooperating, you must first listen to what I say. You shall have a choice in the matter, I promise. For now though, please….we beseech you to listen."

When she nodded in silent agreement, the council let out a collective, silent breath as Axzura continued.

"As you know, Anon-Sur has been running unstopped across our land. We have lost many innocents and good men in the failing attempts to protect our land. We, thirteen of the Circle of Elder Mages, we…have run against a wall, so to speak. You see, our powers can not match the demon, even combined. There is, though, a way for us to provide a severe chance at banishing Anon-Sur, but we would require your assistance. We—"

"I'll do it."

The fiery attitude of the girl, Aila, surprised and interrupted Axzura. Quickly he regained his voice and silenced the girl.

"Speak not until the final words of my plea have been uttered. Then, and only then, may you decide your fate, understand?" When gaining her voice of acceptance to the terms, he continued.

"Foolish are those who take lightly matters yet to be explained. What we will ask of you may very well end your life. You see, there is a special protective magic that was founded when we first ventured through the rift of time and space. You were yet to be thought into existence and even had you been our age, your knowledge would never contain such facts. This power was founded by us thirteen you see before you. We recognized, even back then, that the power was immense and it would be needed in a dire circumstance such as this. Though some of us are…hesitant…to utilize this ancient force, we have all come to realize that if we do not use such power at our disposal now, then we are very well doomed to never live to see it used for another great disaster." Breathing slowly, he continued.

"The power is called COA, each letter representing a specialized word. It stands for Champion Of Azarath. The mystical complexities are far too advanced to speak of and you would, without offense mind you, get lost in the explanation. In truth, even with our vast knowledge of the power at our disposal, we know next to nothing of this awesome force and less of how it operates. To place matters simply, we would infuse you with this great power and you, in turn would become our champion. You would carry the great burden of all the people of Azarath's survival on your shoulders. But, from what we can understand, you would then be forced to face Anon-Sur alone. On the battlefield. And whoever wins shall be allowed to do what they wish. Should you win, you could abdicate the power or keep hold of it….if Anon-Sur is victorious, however, there is no doubt in our minds that the destructive force he would then possess would lay waste to this once-beautiful dimension. We know naught if it shall hurt or if you will even survive the fusion of power, but the host…the potential Champion must be in direct accordance and accept the position before we may even attempt at the fusion." He sighed again, feeling weak, weary and nervous at the same time.

"Now you may ask questions and we shall, in our best ability, answer them to our knowledge."

Seating himself back down, Axzura rested his sinewy hands on his knees and rested his eyes closed a moment as he awaited Aiala's response.

"How did you find the magic?"

Snapping his eyes open, Axzura was surprised that the question had little to do with her role in their survival plan. Still, he had agreed to answer every question, and so he did so.

"When we first arrived here, child, we found great forests, plains and oceans to greet us. There are still great mountains and rolling hills good for all things to start a thriving home world. There are enough forests for lumber and rock on mountains and coasts to mine. We use the stone to build our homes. When we first arrived, we were overjoyed to see such purity in the land. Though we had to start from the beginning in all things, the land was yet to be touched or blemished with cities or buildings. There was nothing prepared, save one solitary structure. We found to our great surprise, a pedestal in the middle of a clearing at the edge of the forest. We hastily ran to it in secret, so as to not alarm our fellow people who had such hope for this new land. What we found…shocked us. Upon the pedestal, floating in a glass encasement were two things. It was… they were…." Axzura sighed again, "Perhaps it better to show you, since, if you should agree to become the COA, then these items will be placed in your possession."

Clapping his hands twice above his head, Axzura along with Contius and the rest of the circle of Mages closed their eyes, leaned their heads back, and chanted as one.

"MACROS, COA, NETH'L BINDETH GRATH'L ZINTHA METORIO AZAR"

In a bright flash of light, where Aiala had to cover her eyes with her forearm, a small 'pop' sound came from where Axzura sat. Opening her eyes, Aiala was surprised to see a long intricate and beautiful black and white sword resting across both of Axzura's knees. In his hands was a pure white book with blue ruin symbols she had never seen, nor understood. On it, underneath the three symbols was a silhouette of a lone figure in black standing, legs spread and arms held above her head. She couldn't tell for sure, whether it was a man or woman, but whoever it was, grasped a sword above their head in a readied stance for attack. Aiala forced herself to breathe, as both the sword and book seemed to call to her, beckoning, beseeching, pleading…..

"Aiala!"

Axzura snapped his fingers in front of the mystified girl's face, effectively drawing her attention out of her reverie.

"Are you alright girl?" The old magician inquired again, worry drawn heavily into his deeply wrinkled face.

Shaking herself gently, Aila hastily replied. "Yes, sorry, it, they…startled…me. Please continue."

Giving her a peculiar glance, the purple magician continued. "Well then, you see, this sword and this book were the only things to rest on the sole pedestal. The sword called to us, much as I am sure it has started with you, though you fail to admit it, and do not have the necessary training to ignore their temptations." Not giving the blushing girl a chance to respond, Axzura continued on, patting her leg in a friendly manner.

"No need for embarrassment, we have all felt the lure of the power…ours is more strongly felt, if you would dare to believe it. But that is unimportant. The book is what is so strongly calling your attention. When we opened it, only one page held written scripture. At first, we knew not what it said; the ancient writing in celestial blue was alien to us. Slowly though, as if by an assured magic we have yet to understand, the words reformed themselves as if live serpents upon the very page. In mere moments, the once unintelligible text was as simple to read as a history tome."

"What did it say?" The girl's attention so strongly held in the recalling of the story, she failed to see the shared look of the elders as Axzura continued.

"Well…it is peculiar, for although I, for the life of me, could recite it just moments ago, from heart, can not recall a single word." He stared off into space for a moment, contemplating, though not at all surprised or worried. He knew of magical items and incarnated spells that caused spot memory loss for protective purposes. Licking his dry lips again, he blinked softly before continuing.

"In any case, it matters not the exact words or spelled writings on that solitary page. The message is still quite clear, though the exact wording is lost to me. It said simply that the magic within the sword and book, when combined with magic of sufficient force, like that of our own combined strengths, would unleash the power of COA, the Champion of Azarath. It is in this way that we decided the name of this world, for it was truly no decision at all. The book had already named the land as such. The page continued to describe the champion in being one, who in the direst of need, would be given to the power to stop madness and evil from befalling the land."

Axzura's words had barely left his chapped lips before Aiala's questioning curiosity interrupted the silence with another demand.

"Was anything else written?"

Once again surprised, Axzura puffed his chest in a slight show of indignation.

"Why yes, in fact, one other thing I can remember, though, these words now remembered are exactly taken from the text. It said: _Once this power is used, he or she who commands it shall be given choice. Use and Keep or Give and Save. In each form, a change shall be made. The book shall record and be true in life—as word to scribe; this shall aide the appointed COA._**"**

Aiala sat back for a moment as Axzura finished. She had barely registered the position she had been in: leaning forward in rapt attention. She tried to think rationally of her choices, weighing her options, but the call of the book and sword was clouding her thoughts and she knew, _somehow_, that the tugging urge to accept the power was not…completely…of her own volition. As if sensing the same thing, Axzura flicked his wrists in a complex rectangular shape in the air. With a final wave, the two mystic items flashed out of view, encased in a bubble of dark, shaded energy and floated up to rest high above their heads. Both items were effectively hidden from view.

"Now then," Axzura spoke, gaining Aiala's attention and breaking her fog of enraptured enchantment. "Any other requests?"

Now that the mad urge to grasp the power had subsided with the clouding of the artifacts, Aiala could once again think straight.

Thinking out loud, she began. "Elders…I have lived here my whole life. The lush expanses of land have been my home for as long as I can remember. This is my home and I care for it deeply. I have no love, no family anymore, for my mother and father have both died of sickness. And though I wish it weren't so, I am….alone. There is nothing for me here except the land I call my own—and it, along with my people, shall not survive Anon-Sur. Though I know that I may never be the same or even survive the fusion and battle, I declare now, in all truth and certainty in my own volition that…." Here the young girl paused, for she was both young in the eyes of the elders and afraid

"I accept your proposition and wish to become the COA; the Champion of Azarath."

"Child are you certain?" Axzura whispered, scarcely believing his luck. He hadn't, in all honesty, had complete faith that the girl would agree. She had been chosen, it was true, for her compassion and fiery attitude, both of which were needed for the transforming fusion…how he knew such a thing when he, at that very moment could remember nothing more from the text, he did not understand. _What was that page?_ He silently asked himself, desperately trying to recall the words on the first page now forgotten. Quickly, he banished such thoughts from his mind, when her answer rang out clearly in the stone room.

"Yes."

With that one word, Axzura was filled with both fear and hopeful joy at the same time.

"So be it." As he spoke, the rest of the council stood with him. Following their example, Aiala held a nervous but determined look in her eyes.

Clapping his hands twice over his head, Axzura nodded once to his fellow magicians before summoning his magic. As each member did so in their own fashion, 13 different colored auroras filled the once dark dungeon room. Red, blue, black, white, purple, green, orange, yellow, pink, indigo, brown, grey and finally silver filled the space; respectively glowing in front of the colored mages.

Soon the glowing auroras surrounding each magician focused directly into their outstretched arms. Fingers open and palms out, they faced Aiala in the center of the circle, as the colored magic concentrations began to harmonize. Eliciting a glorious sounding hum, the power of the most able Mages in the land, gathered in their palms as blazing flames of colors. Shouting over the humming energy that threatened to tear the very fabric of reality in the room, the thirteen Mages spoke as one:

"**_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS, FORNATH, LYSEILA NORTHIDEL FERIG TRESADAD NELISH METORIOS COA!" _**

Then, with words of their own native tongue, the mages finished their part in the incantation.

"**_WE WHO CALL UPON THE POWER IN DIREST NEED_**

**_AWAKEN THE LIGHT WITH OUR FIERCEST MIGHT_**

_**IN HOPE THAT IT SHALL HELP THE SEED**_

_**GROW TO BANISH DARKEST NIGHT**_

_**NOW IN THIS LAST, FINAL CHANCE**_

_**HOLD HOPE FOR CHAMPION TO ENHANCE**_

_**THE GOOD LEFT IN THIS FINAL CRUSADE**_

_**AND FOCUS POWER INTO THE BLADE**_

**_DEFEAT THE EVILS THAT WOULD FIGHT_**

**_THIS CHAMPION PROTECTOR_**

**_GUARDIAN AND SAVING KNIGHT_**

_**THE SILVER PALADIN SPECTRE!"**_

With the final strange spell spoken, each member of the circle screamed in release as each mage fired out an encompassing blast at the book that floated above them. Infusing it with a bright array of a flashing rainbow spectrum of colors—the book pulsated continuously. The thirteen Mages dropped their arms in tired exhaustion.

The book that had just taken the full might of the most powerful wizards of Azarath gleamed brightly as it stayed suspended in the air, a white aurora surrounding it. As the cover finally stopped flashing the different colors of power, the silhouette of the figure holding the sword became darker and more pronounced. Surging with energy, the black symbol shot forward and struck Aiala squarely in the chest. Doubling over with a grunt and hitting the cold floor, the girl momentarily lost consciousness. As she regained her senses and began to stand, the book above had wasted no time in changing yet again. This time the silhouette faded from view as the book took on an impossibly bright white color. As if to banish the darkness from the grim room it was held in, the book became a beacon of beaming radiance and, in one single shinning moment, shot through the air to hit the magical sword that had imbedded itself within the stone floor.

The sword that had speared the ground directly three feet in front of Aiala, now pulsated a strange silvery glow. Causing Axzura to hastily move backwards at the display, all were silent. The circle of tired magicians and Aiala were quiet in a stunned hush as the sword continued to pulsate its silver sheen.

Hesitantly, Aiala asked the question no one else dared to speak. "Is that…It?"

Suddenly, as if bidden by her words, the sword hummed with power. Glancing at it hesitantly, Aiala gasped as the sword lifted from the stone ground and tilted to have the tip of the blade point directly at her. Quickly covering the few inches between them left, the sword paused suddenly. Letting go of a shuddering breath, Aiala breathed out as the point stopped just millimeters from the center of her chest, just above where her breasts met. Just above the black silhouette tattoo now branded on her almost completely exposed chest, the sword tip scraped the flesh of her tender area. A miniscule drop of blood dripped onto the sword's tip as it just barely made contact with her skin. Her exhale barely lasted before the next bizarre occurrence took place.

As the small drips of blood traveled down the short length of the tip, the sword pulsated almost hungrily. When the crimson liquid's journey ended at the diamond-clear stone in the center of the tip of the blade, the next surprise took place. In a flash, a white beam of light shot forward from the clear diamond shaped stone that rested upon the blade, an inch or so from the tip. mixing with the drops of blood, the power surged into Aiala. Screaming as the beam of whitish blue light tore through her chest, Aiala trembled as her shirt was eradicated by the force. Unable to fall to her knees—the power holding her in place—the girl tried with desperation to block the energy. Had there been no pain, she would have felt embarrassment at being bare-chested in front of the thirteen, horrified men. In this case though, burning agony was all she could understand and feel. The tattered remains of her shirt gone completely, Axzura could now see the full meaning of what was happening.

The white light that was pulsating out from the stone at the tip of the sword was being released upon the area where the black energy from the book had struck Aiala before. He could now see that where pale and white flesh should have been, there was now the tattooed silhouette of the figure on the book burned onto her chest. The black figure's legs reaching down to just above her breasts and the tip of the grasped sword stretched to the middle of where her collar bone connected with a small dip. As the white energy met the black insignia, the silhouette began to change. Growing lighter and lighter, the black color faded to light grey. Then, as the white light continued, the grey color turned to silver. Throughout this whole process, the blonde haired victim stood erect. Her slender body was stretched out, floating a few feet from the floor, arms bent at her sides and fists closed; her face was contorted in pain and her eyes were clenched. Her mouth was open in a silent, desperate call for release from her burning agony.

Her eyes bled tears.

Standing straight a foot or so from the wall, she grunted as a powerful surge of energy shot forth and slammed her into the cold stone at the end of the room. The beam, once thin and wiry, grew to encompass her whole body. As she was bathed in the bluish white light, jagged flashes of hot black and yellow lightning streaked and tore through the air around her. Without warning, the beam of light emitted from the sword stopped. Losing the silvery sheen of power, the sword clattered lifelessly to the ground. The white aurora that had surrounded Aiala suddenly vanished. Finally free from the aurora and the beams of light and lightning around her, Aiala's bare feet met the ground.

Another seemingly endless space of time stretched on as no one dared to speak or move. Then, Axzura shifted away from his huddled position with his fellow elders at the far end of the opposite wall. Aiala stood with a transfixed look in her eyes, blankly staring into space. Taking a cautious step forward towards the girl, he had only crossed half the distance before he stopped suddenly with horrid surprise.

"Aiala….Are you…?"

He could not finish the sentence for the full extent of what the power they had unleashed upon the poor girl finally became evident. Only the pitiful tatters of her skirt remained to barely clothe her most intimate of places. The white cloak, sandals and shirt she had been clothed in had been destroyed in the blast of power. She stood almost completely naked to his eyes.

"Aiala…Are you alright?" finishing his previous demand, Axzura hesitatingly reached a hand out to grasp her lean arm.

"_Do not touch me."_

Her words, the voice coursing with tones of power evident to the experienced wizard, made him pause. Casting a hand out, Aiala opened her palm slowly. The sword, suddenly, lifted from the ground and flew into her hand. Grasping the sword, she closed and opened her eyes, truly, for the first time. They were both clouded over completely; leaving no iris or pupil to stand out. The whole of her left eye was black and a void of darkness, while her right was the brightest white. Her other hand lifted up to touch the now shinning silver insignia scarred onto her chest.

Instantly, the girl who once was Aiala…the girl who Axzura now recognized to never be the same again, opened her mouth to speak.

"_Touch me not, for I have yet to be contained."_

Tapping her free hand against her chest twice, while her other held the sword with ease, as if it had been a feather, she walked to the center of the room. Allowing her aside, Axzura moved away to give the girl space. Standing back in the center of the room, her lips muttered incantations that even the mages did not understand; she closed her eyes.

A powerful thud sounded as the force of magic was called by that slightest blink. When her eyes opened, they were neither white nor black; instead they were shining: cold silver. Arching her back and angling her head to look up towards the heavens and stone above her, she closed her eyes again, eliciting the same thud of magic in the air. Opening her mouth again, she spoke, this time clearly.

"_Protect me…Guard me…Knight me…_

_Give me strength so that I may give strength._

_Protect me so I may protect._

_Guard me so I may guard._

_Armor…come unto me."_

Bringing her free hand away from her chest to help grip the sword's delicately and finely crafted handle, she tilted her head back to rest in a normal position. Holding the sword perfectly straight so that the thin edge of the blade faced out to the mages huddled in front of her; she opened her eyes.

As soon as she did so, the sword once again hummed in anticipated force, as the split black and white hilt began to bleed its color out onto Aiala's firm grasping hands. The separated black and white colors slowly traced their way up her forearms and over her shoulders and chest. Spreading down to her stomach, waist, crotch and down to her legs, feet and back, the black coating covered her whole body first. Seconds later, where Aiala had, for one moment, been encased in complete black, save her head, the white counterpart to the black magic followed suit. Overcoming the black liquid that stretched over her body, the white equivalent covered her for only a moment before it flickered from black to white…

…_Once, twice, three times, before changing again_.

With a small flash of light, the black and white that had once covered Aiala had transformed to shinning silver. Instead of the liquid appearance of the black and white—this silver armor that covered every part of her, save her head, was metallic and glossy. Azure and sapphire rune symbols that matched those that had rested on the book now covered the silver protection that had enveloped her. Besides the ridges of the rune signs, the only other disturbances to the otherwise completely smooth armor were the joints for her arms and legs, and her chest plate, which was slightly convex in shape to allow space for breathing.

Axzura could feel the immense power radiating from the sword and matching armor that Aiala now possessed. A glimmer of hope flickered within him.

"Aiala…Have you fused with the…power…?"

Regarding him with an almost startled expression, as if she had forgotten all about the thirteen men that still resided along with her, she responded.

"_Yes."_

"…And…well…are you ready to fight Anon-Sur?"

"…_Yes"_ her minute pause before responding gave her a chance to gaze at the colored magicians before her.

"_Fear not, I shall defeat the demon." _ Her voice still holding the deadly tones of barely contained power sent shivers down Axzura's spine.

Blinking again, Aiala flicked her head up and to the side. Her blonde hair, once disheveled, had been magically straightened and rested down the back of her solid armor. Spinning the sword with ease in her right hand quickly, as if for warm up, she brought both hands together to hold the sword high above her head in an exact image of the silhouette that had been on the front of the book and that was now scarred forever upon her chest.

She parted her lips and spoke one final time.

"_Burn through me, oh great raging wind. Fly through me fury. Blind my eyes in pain. Bind my soul in eternity!"_

And with that, the final echoes of her voice reverberating in the cold stone area, her sword hummed with fierce energy. The celestial blue veins on the blade pulsed out, as if sending blood throughout the weapon. Each ruby and stone glowed with intensity and in sync with the matching blue symbols upon her armor.

The clear stone at the tip of the blade darkened to one of uncontrolled fury….

…_And the room exploded black._

The clear stone at the tip of the blade brightened to the color of pure compassion….

…_And the room exploded white_

Then, the clear stone at the tip of the blade flashed twice before changing once again…

…this time casting the sheen of righteous, determined rage...

…_And the room exploded silver._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It had been an hour or so after his revelation that Beastboy could actually read and understand the strange language, that he was interrupted by a soft, cute snore and snuggle from Timid beside him. He had began to decipher the book's meaning and at first had been reading it out loud to her, but with Gar lapsing into long stretches of rapt silence, they decided that he should read it alone. Well, in truth, it wasn't a decision at all. Timid, too shy to interrupt one of his longer silent moments led her to become sleepy and, surprisingly fall asleep peacefully. Though she would be embarrassed beyond belief when she was awoken, for now Gar was content with the beautiful emotion curled up beside him.

Glancing down to the purple haired girl that had fallen to lying on his shoulder and hugging his left arm, Gar smiled. He couldn't imagine anything or anyone wanting to hurt her.

But Trigon did. Her own demonic, evil, destructive father wanted Raven…_his_ Raven…_dead._

It seemed almost unreal that he was in a mental library in Raven's mind while her demonically, awesomely powerful father was holding her emotions at ransom. While he was no doubt planning a way to flush Gar and Timid out of the library stronghold or just content to wait them out, here he was—reading of all things. Beastboy knew that Trigon had time, energy and the upper hand in the situation all on his side and would be content to wait for a little time if it meant torturing the two of them with anticipation. Thankfully the book kept his mind from that bleak image…at least for the moment.

Like he said,

Surreal.

Sighing heavily, Gar reflected on what he knew, though he still was so confused as he wistfully stroked Timid's hair lovingly.

First off, all the emotions that Raven had save Timid where in Trigon's hands.

Secondly, her emotions gave her power, so in a way Trigon had all her power.

Thirdly, Raven was unconscious in the real world and Gar had no way of waking her up—there or here.

Fourthly, they were stuck in the library while Trigon was—without a doubt—assembling hundreds if not thousands of demonic hell hounds, warriors and god-only-knew what else. Taking a step back, he smiled bitterly to himself. '_Check that, definitely not god.' _

Of course, getting back on track with his little list of things that were going on, he couldn't forget the fifth thing left to ponder. This champion thing. Reading the Scriptures of COA, as he had found the title of the ancient book to be, Gar had learned a lot from the book and had started to really see some important facts come into the light before he was interrupted by Timid's innocent sleeping form. The girl, Aiala…she seemed to be the first champion of Azarath, Raven's home world. The things he still didn't understand, though, outnumbered the few details clarified. How could he be a champion when he didn't have the sword, the armor or any magician wizard dudes to help him? How could he be a champion of Azarath if he wasn't on Azarath or even from there? Obviously Aiala had beaten Anon-Sur, apparently a lesser demon than Trigon, and hopefully the book would retell and show how she had bested the evil being…but besides that, Gar was lost. When he had read the part of the story about the first page in the book, Gar had flipped back to find it clean and white, as were all the other pages, only completely devoid of any ink.

Thinking back to the story, another question popped up. Those words:

"_Burn through me, oh great raging wind. Fly through me fury. Blind my eyes in pain. Bind my soul in eternity!"_

Aiala had spoken them, and so had he, now recalling back when he had first faced off against Trigon, or at least the demon he had possessed. That was of course before he had died and been taken by the mysterious woman that had told him to search for this book, keep hope, and that his mission was not only suicidal, but would end with his death, one way or another. Shaking his head to stop his tumbling thoughts focus on his death, Gar squeezed his eyes shut and banished such ideas from his head. Now was not the time.

Tapping his chin with one hand, Gar pondered desperately to uncover any other question that had been left unanswered...well besides what he still had to read…and of course the most obvious recurring question of how he was too transform into this COR, which he had painstakingly taken the time to figure out what it stood for. In truth, the realization came to him when he read enough of the book and history. If COA stood for Champion of Azarath, then COR could only mean Champion of Raven. Still, things did not connect. How could this supposedly, impossibly strong power shift from being for protecting the land to protecting one person. And, once again, how the hell was he supposed to awaken the power like it had in Aiala?

Sighing again before reemerging himself in the story, he squeezed the bridge of his nose comically, trying to avoid the headache that was slowly coming to him. He wasn't made for reading, unless it was video game instructions or strategy guides. Still…for Raven…he would do it. Squeezing away the image of Aiala bare-chest and feeling a slight blush find its way on his cheeks, he paused. He didn't understand, nor realize until just this moment, that as he had read, detailed scenes had come to his mind; playing like a movie. The detailed images in his mind of what had happened—were just that. Images; the visions that came to him were far too detailed for his simple mind to come up with on its own. Guessing that it was something to do with magic mumbo jumbo, Gar tried to shrug it off—in his line of work and being exposed to Raven as he had been—magic was rapidly becoming a normality. He also realized that the book was a history of the power and sword in the painting. Glancing up at the image, it still brought out an echoing, beckoning call to Beastboy's soul. Beseeching him to come closer…filling him with longing….

Pushing the desire for the dangerous weapon away, his eyes returned to the page that he left off on. Gently kissing Timid's brow, careful to not awaken the sleeping emotion, he smiled slightly, before immersing himself once again in the story—determined to find the answers still lost unto him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Page 19

Axzura's limp body met the cold stone wall with a loud thump and then slid to the floor with a heavy impact. His breathing escaped from his tight lungs in ragged breaths. Desperate to get the air that had been forced out of him with the fall, he steadied himself as he lifted his head from the ground. Regaining both his senses and his breath, he squeezed his eyes closed, and then opened them, at the sight before him. After Aiala's powerful and stunning transformation, the room had exploded silver. The force of the power sent all the elder mages flying into opposite walls. Gazing out, he just barely glimpsed a silver, floating form, jettison out of the room, from the door she had entered. Quickly moving to his feet, he checked on his brethren mages, only to find them all unconscious. A loud roar and then cry of attack sounded from outside, as he checked on the other wizards of Azarath. Seeing that none were seriously hurt, he wearily cast a spell of increased healing over the fallen magicians. Taking another steadying breath—for he was still exhausted from the minor spell and the major incantation he had helped to create—Axzura ran as if on fire, out the door.

Another loud roar echoed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_She fights without pause, without fear and without words…"_

Of all the thoughts tumbling around within Axzura, as he silently watched the battle from atop a vast wall of the castle fortress. Standing out among the crouched citizens who also came to witness the battle that ensued above, Axzura almost smiled.

Almost.

Above, Aiala….or perhaps, her true name was simply the _Champion_ or _COA_, now after her metamorphosis, flew with powerful surges of silver power, as she circled the great demon, Anon-Sur. The enraged demon flapped his scarlet wings madly, as he fired shot after shot of powerful energy blasts at Aiala. Dodging when necessary, she, for the most part, seemed unbothered by the attacks that Anon-Sur launched against her. After blocking a powerful blast of flame from the monster's gaping jaws, Aiala rushed in, both hands gripping the silver and blue sword, and swung.

The blade, intent on slicing straight through the monster's neck, instead came into contact with Anon-Sur's powerful grip. Having blocked the blade, narrowly from beheading him, he sneered. Grinning with evil intent, he fired a stunningly powerful burst of power from his third eye, straight into Aiala's chest.

Hitting her squarely, the blast knocked the sword from her grip, and she plummeted speedily into the ground below. Landing with a loud thump and forming an indented crater at where she hit the hard ground, Anon-Sur gazed down upon her with a laugh. Still clutching the sword, the evil entity flipped it up, high into the air. Focusing his third eye on the sword, he fired an even more intense shot of power at the weapon, intent on destroying it. The yellow beam came into forceful impact with the blade and sent it flying into the ground below, a hundred yards from Aiala.

Laughing at the unmoving form underneath him, the demon slowly descended. His feet meeting the ground, he glared at the mages who had just regained consciousness and rejoined Axzura. All stood with mouths agape in horror at the defeat of their champion. With vicious and sadistic pleasure, Anon-Sur emitted a horrible laugh that shook the weary watchers to their bones. They knew, once the evil creature disposed of their champion, he would move to them. And all would be lost. All was lost.

Turning back to the girl now directly underneath him, Anon-Sur, still smiling sinisterly opened both his hands, to the side of him. Gathering slowly flickering yellow energy in both palms, he closed his eyes in delicious rapture of the expected blood to come. Blood and life to quench his never-ending need for death.

So caught up in the expectation, he failed to realize the sword that lay behind him, slowly rise up, or the fact that it had slid down to the crater, where its master lay, and fitted itself firmly into her hand. Nor did he sense her eyes suddenly and without warning, open, with intense fury. Not until, of course, she took the mighty sword and plunged it into his chest.

That, got his attention.

Opening his eyes once again, his blood red pupils straining, Anon-Sur let out an enraged cry of surprise and agony. Not wasting anytime, He brought both hands together and combined the energy gathered into one force, and shot it straight at Aiala. Fully expecting such a move, the silver warrior sprung out of the impacted earth and away from the yellow blast, in one fluid motion. Just missing the blast, she flipped out from the crater and landed a dozen feet from where Anon-Sur still stood, surprised and enraged, with the gleaming blade imbedded in his chest. Filled with hate and pain, Sur gripped the sword and, with one powerful pull, disengaged the sword from his torso and threw it far into the sky, behind him.

Without a word, Aiala watched her weapon arc into the sky. With a deadly look in her eyes, she grimly cast forth her hand, fingers outstretched.

Without hesitation, as if with a life of its own, the blade finished its trajectory: stopping in mid flight and arcing back to imbed itself once again, into Anon- Sur. Not stopping and flying straight through the other side of the demon, while pulling with it a large chunk of his torso, the blade continued to travel. The astounded and mortified mages, and even Anon-Sur, still in shock and pain, watched as the sword flew through the sky in another wide arc. Its flight gliding through the air so violently that the very air groaned with the high pitched whistle of it slicing through the atmosphere. Finding its way into the Champion's hand, she flicked her wrists, once the blade was securely in her possession. Surging a small flow of power into the blade, it pulsated silver and celestial blue combined. Glowing for only a moment, the weapon returned to its previous form, free of the black blood and crimson remains of the demon skin that had littered the mastered edges of the sword.

"_SHALL WE FINISH THIS?"_ Aiala's voice cut through the few feet separating her from the evil entity; her voice cutting the air as much as the blade did. Strong and full of power, her voice carried out across the land, despite the normal tone she had used. Magic and malevolance were both to be combined this day...

Enraged, wounded, hurt, but far from defeated, Sur flew through the air, claws outstretched with a roar. Opposite her, now only a foot from the demon, Aiala's hair whipped out violently backwards, as if some violent wind had blown by. But, the air was deathly calm.

Her power surged into life.

This was it, life and death, death and life, love and hate…..Rage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

With a powerful erupting burst of energy, the silver champion shot forth to meet the terrible evil entity before her. Gripping the blade loosely, she gave it a deft twist and flick right before meeting the wounded demon in the air. Righting the sword quickly, her movements a blur of speed, Sur had no time to react before a dozen or so quick slashes came between the two opposing fighters. Anon-Sur, now demonically enraged by this, shot a yellow strand of energy at Aiala. The weakened demon was no match for the silver being attacking him though, and the beam barely flickered on impact with the flat edge of her magnificent blade. Giving a good kick into Anon-Sur's chest; to open the space between them, Aiala floated erect in the air as they both paused. The hesitation of just those few sparse moments was enough for Anon-Sur to blast Aiala with a wash of hell fire from his gapping jaws. As the fire burned all around the Champion—erupting in liquidated flames, Anon-Sur, despite his wounds, laughed a sickeningly vile, jackal-like laugh. Victory seemed to be close, if not already assured for the evil demon. The order of mages and the few innocent civilians watching in horror below gasped at the seeming defeat of their very last hope. All seemed lost, once again, until…

"Demon, I grow weary of this."

In a powerful proclamation, Aiala, the Champion used her sword to slash away and fan the smoke that had surrounded the now dead flames. She stood, levitating over the scarred earth, without any signs of pain from the last attack. Anon-Sur, shocked at such an obvious display of power and still suffering his severe wounds, stood immobile for a moment, before powering up another energy beam in his gruesome hands. Before he had finished charging the beam of energy fully, his silver target had disappeared. Without giving him a chance to search for her, Aiala reappeared to the demon's left and, with one fluid strike, slashed both massive arms from Sur's demonic torso. Screaming in agony and growing fury, Anon-Sur turned to fire another blast of hell fire at The silver guardian, before she, once again, disappeared.

Wordlessly, Aiala rematerialized a dozen feet from the arm-less evil. Pointing her sword point directly at her opponent, the protector of Azarath was focused completely in grim, righteous rage. Shouting out an incantation of strange origins, Anon-Sur had no chance to defend himself, as a metallic, silvery-colored beam shot from her sword and struck the evil entity ahead of her. The contact of the energy force on demonic flesh caused a blinding explosion of utter blackness. The force of such strong magic and energy being released caused those who stood transfixed, to cover their eyes and ears at the loud explosion.

When the light had finally died down and the smoke cleared enough for the citizens remaining to finally see, the scene shocked them completely. There stood Aiala, strong and tall just about to touch her delicate silvery boots on the scorched earth. In front of her…was nothing but ashes of the demon. The crowd was silent, without weeping or shouts. Neither excitement nor sorrow was felt among the masses of people who had hidden from the evil, but still saw the terrible fight. The whole of Azarath had taken a collective intake of air; a breath that all were hesitant to let out, lest the whole universe crumble. Collectively, Azarath and all its citizens stood still…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The cliff hanger must stay, I apologize.

Forgive me

Fernnu


	12. Kidnapped

**This Year's Love**

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thank you to all my faithful readers and those who still want to read my rambling storylines. I appreciate every single review and your words are the few great things that can brighten my day anytime. I apologize ahead of time for this update's shortness and the wait for it as well. The next one shall be more filled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beastboy was shaken from his reading, so intensely focused; by a powerful shaking of the earth underneath him. Immediately, Timid jolted awake with a start and leapt away from her position of cuddling, in mortification and surprise. Both their eyes were wide and Timid allowed a silent, whining whimper to escape before the ground jolted again. This time, the shaking was enough to throw the two off of the couch and onto the floor. Moments later, every candle-lit lantern blew out and the whole of the library was plunged into darkness. Finding Timid's hand, Beastboy squeezed it to give her some ounce of reassurance.

"_What the heck is going on?"_ he silently asked himself, not knowing what to do. As his eyes, heightened by his morphing abilities and his spliced DNA, slowly adapted to the impenetrable darkness, he could just make out the book a foot or two away from them.

"B-b-beastb-boy?" Timid began, hesitantly whispering, "W-what's going on?"

He squeezed her hand again, closed his eyes for a moment, and moved a bit closer to her before he answered.

"I don't know, I was hoping you had some idea. Maybe Trigon is trying someth—"

CRASH

Before Beastboy could finish his thought, a loud explosion could be heard followed by the sounds of broken glass. In a flash, Beastboy stood up, fists ready, wildly searching through the darkness for the source of the intrusions. He was frantic; it seemed to be coming from everywhere. The eerie silence that followed the crash just moments before caused Gar's heart to race. His ears could just pick up on foot steps and wings flapping. Inching his way as close to Timid as he could, he glanced down to see her tear-stained face and shivering figure. This couldn't be happening, the library was supposed to be safe. Gar knew, however, that Trigon's warriors were getting into position. Ready to strike. He could sense them, smell the foul stench of blood and fire that radiated from the hell spawns. Despite the obvious trap about to be sprung, Gar was determined to fight.

He just was waiting for Trigon to make the first move.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Even with his heightened senses, the first blow to the back of his head, came as a surprise. Instantly, though, Beastboy reacted in turn by transforming into a gorilla, grabbing blindly behind him, he caught the figure's shoulders and threw the creature over his head. Transforming had taken away some of his heightened abilities and senses, but at this point, a wild frenzy broke out in the pitch black space. All hell, as it were, had broken loose in the tiny space with Timid slipping to hiding just beside him, curled up and frightened.

Aiming his massive fists wildly to his right, Gar made contact with a hard_ something._ Hearing a crack and a wave of pain rushing through him, he realized he must've broken a demon's head (and consequently tearing a large chunk of flesh from his hand). He pushed past the pain and stood his ground, dispatching half a dozen more warriors in blind fury. Timid's helpless whimpers and shrieks, as she kneeled close by, were all the incentive he needed to keep fighting.

In the madness of the trap, despite his strength and his victories against Trigon's minions, a blow to the back of the head was the least expected while Gar was furiously beating two dark figures into each other. With a powerful crack, Gar fell sporadically, crashing into debris and rolling to lie on his stomach. Feeling blood running down his face and into his fluttering eyelids, the last thing he saw was a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes, conjure a bright column of flame. The small ball of flame that had been summoned into the creature's palm shed light into the dim room. Gar could just make out the walls filled with books, dozens and dozens of demonic warriors, the overturned couch and Timid; her forearm clutched in the massive hand of an the monstrosity before him; one that Beastboy had never before seen. The creature was a goliath of a being. Taller than Gar's Beast form (which stood roughly at seven feet) It held Timid in one of its four massive arms, and stood on two bulky legs. The demon's head held two wickedly curved horns and two slits for eyes. There were no pupils.

Worst of all, the creature's smile was sinister; its black lips curling back to reveal long fangs and mismatched, jagged teeth. The devil held two swords in its other hands, and bore only two leather straps across its massive torso, holding the twin scabbards behind its monstrous back.

Angling the flames and its outstretched palm directly to Gar, the monstrosity surprised him by speaking.

"**_LORD TRIGON WISHES THAT I GIVE YOU A FINAL MESSAGE BEFORE HE TAKES DOMINANCE OF THIS REALM."_**

Struggling to stay conscious, Beastboy could feel his heartbeat thundering throughout his whole body. His blood and sweat mingled and ran cold as the devil before him gripped Timid more tightly and continued. Uncontrollably he could no longer keep his massive gorilla body any longer and he transformed back to his normal self.

"**_HE WANTED YOU TO BE AWARE, EVEN AFTER YOUR DEATH, THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR INSOLENT MEDDLING. THIS PITTIFUL EMOTION SHALL BE THE FIRST TO SUCUMB TO HIS WILL._**

**_SHE SHALL BE THE FIRST TO BE TORTURED. AND, ONCE ALL THE EMOTIONS ARE DESTROYED AND MASTER USES RAGE TO TAKE CONTROL OF HIS DAUGHTER'S FORM, HE SHALL FORCE OPEN THE PORTAL TO OUR REALM._**

**_THEN, ONCE HE ESCAPES, HE WILL RAPE AND TORTURE RAVEN UNTIL HE TIRES OF HER USELESS BODY AND WILL FORCE HER TO WATCH AS HE SKINS THE BONES OF EVERY HUMAN BEFORE HER. HE WILL CONTINUE ON TO DOMINATE THIS DIMENSION."_**

"**_AND THEN," _**the creature continued, smirking sinisterly, while curling his fist around the dampening flames in his hand.

"**_WHEN HE TIRES OF TORTURE….HE SHALL SLIT HER THROAT AND FINALLY BE FINISHED WITH THE WORTHLESS HUMAN SPAWN."_**

Erupting in a howling fit of laughter, the demon, in one fluid motion, pulled his arm back and shot out the glowing flames directly at Gar's unmoving form.

The last thing Beastboy saw was the inescapable flames rushing through the air to finish him off.

The last thing he heard was the sniveling laughter of Trigon's minion and the helpless, wailing cry that Timid let out before she disappeared. Her scream tore through the very fabric of his being and Gar, mere moments from death, felt the blackness boil within him. Erupting within him, the power was too slow, Gar knew this was it. The end.

As the ball of flame shrieked through the air, as if in slow motion, Gar's vision clouded over.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Timid couldn't believe it, for the second time in her short life, she had seen Beastboy killed. Well, she hadn't seen it completely. Right before the blast of flames hit Gar's frame, the demon warriors and her captor had teleported out of the Library. Forcing her to watch, the large demon holding Timid smiled as the building erupted into hungry flames.

The grey-clad emotion tattered and beaten was horrified beyond words. Long after the demonic horde had turned and began their journey to Rage's realm, Timid could do nothing. She lost all hope. She was going to be delivered, and Trigon was going to kill her and the other emotions. Rage and Raven were going to be used to open the portal and free her father. Countless deaths would be assured and yet, all she could think of was the green teen who was probably burning to death. The only person to make the timid emotion feel brave and strong; who always told her that everything would be alright. The only one who cared and told her to try to be brave. But she couldn't. All she could do was silently weep as she was carried away to a fate that would only end in the destruction of everything.

Try as she might, the tears refused to stop.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

From the stasis of the otherworld, the land in many ways similar to purgatory, where time held no bearing, Aiala looked down in horror as Gar was overtaken by the flames. She had had to be careful. The rules of the Champion power were strict; she may have had the luxury of being the first champion for Azarath, but the power was ancient and absolute and could not be defied. The power hinged on the sacred rule that the texts of the book; the history of the Champion power was never to be read out loud. Should the book's secrets ever be revealed in the open air, the power would destroy itself and cause a chain reaction that would bring about the destruction of everything. The power could do what Trigon could not: roam the realms and different dimensions of existence. Each universe ever having contained the book and sword at one point or another would be destroyed.

The rules were a safeguard to never let that happen. That was why everyone who read the book eventually forgot the exact syntax and words. Aiala had no choice but to abide by the rules.

She had hoped that the placement of the book within Raven's subconscious would be easy enough for Gar to discover and learn all about what he must become. Without the book, now lost among the debris of the burning library, Garfield would never achieve the power only he could contain. Of course such musings did no good, considering that all was lost. Gar had been destroyed and the realm that he had inhabited: earth and the dimension it belonged to would soon fall to the might of the evils of Trigon the Terrible.

It had not been the first time the power had failed. The champion force could do great things, but its true potential was based on the limitations of its host. Had she been stronger, she would have been able to harness it for all time, but, in her fear of the madness and rushing power that came with accepting the champion force, she had relinquished it and instead became the eternal keeper of the book and sword when the power was inactive. But, that had been long ago and the nightmares of the present were haunting enough without her bringing up her tragic past.

Sighing and with a flash of light, Aiala willed a portal into the realm of Raven's damaged mind and entered into the library.

Dust and ash met her solemnly as the last of the fires were snuffed when the portal broke into the dimensional space.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_So sad"_ The once championess thought to herself as she lightly treaded over the splintered and burnt floor, searching for the artifacts forever in her care. She had a connection with the two mystical items and in reality, could probably discern the two easily. In truth, Aiala needed this time to roam the wreckage and relive the horrors of failure. In the otherworld she had felt sorrow for what would happen. Now, walking and experiencing the image of failure first hand, a powerful surge of pathos gripped her.

_"__All is lost_" she whispered into the ash-filled air. The open air all around her, save a few support beams and large masses of wrecked piles that littered the shattered surroundings. Despair etching into her every feature, her eyes spied the picture of the sword laying perfectly in tact by a large mass of debris. Near it, a few yards away, the book also lay unscathed.

Walking to the book, Aiala crouched down to grasp the tome closely to her chest. Standing up, a chilled wind blew by and she bowed her head, resting her chin on the large spine of the mystical volume, her words lost in the tumbling breeze.

"_All is lost"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

And that's the end of chapter 12. I am truly sorry again for the space between the update and the shortness of the chapter. After much that has happened, including a recent death in the family, I have found my spark once again. I promise another update much sooner, much more interesting and longer as well. Here's to wishing you all a good holiday season.

-Fernnu


End file.
